Quémame en tu infierno
by Radeo.Lilith
Summary: Despues de que Ciel se volviera demonio, Sebastian comienza a cansarse de su situacion, ideando un plan que puede que vaya a cavar su propio sufrimiento y desesperacion, los invito a leer, prometo no defraudarlos.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas a todos, esta es la primera vez que realizo un fic, trate de que se asemejen lo más posible a los personajes, esta historia tiene mucha violencia y lemon, más lemon que violencia jeje espero les guste iré publicando de manera continua, los personajes no son míos perteneces a Yana Toboso, si así fuera Sebastian ya estaría con Ciel a estas alturas en la manga jaja, bueno disfrútenlo…

CAPITULO 1 OBLIGACION

A lo lejos de este mundo casi al llegar al otro, se encuentra la figura de un jovencito que no aparenta más de 15 años, sin embargo, se encuentra en un debate mental muy grande, llegando a la conclusión que los demonios no tienen derecho a obtener felicidad ni siquiera de manera forzada ya que por su naturaleza eso nunca se les será permitido siendo lo más parecido a esto la lujuria y obsesión, tal vez eso es lo que siente; si, sería mucho mejor sentir que solo se ha encaprichado a un ser que perteneció a su pasado y ahora su futuro, de manera tosca sale de sus pensamiento por el sonido insistente de la puerta.

-Amo me mando a llamar- Sebastian le dirigía una fría mirada a Ciel, ya no podía evitar demostrar cuanto odiaba a ese niño, lo odiaba y odiaba que lo obligara a permanecer a su lado, solo esperaba el dia que se aburriera de el esperando que fuera pronto porque sino el mismo terminaría matándolo, su orgullo como demonio había sido quebrantado el mismo dia que supo que Ciel renació como demonio y no tenía la mas minima intención de dejarlo ir, solo recordar la humillante escena en donde el estaba abatido y lleno de algo parecido a la pena por tantos años de servicio sin tener esa preciada alma, veía como ciel sonreía ante una aparente victoria, solo le hervia mas la sangre, esto ya no podía continuar.

-Iremos a cazar almas, ya es hora no lo hacemos hace días- Ignoraba esa mirada tan fría, el sabia como estaba Sebastian, pero… ¿Cómo puedes dejar algo ir cuando quizás de una manera retorcida este mismo te da felicidad?

-Yo al ser un demonio de clase alta no necesito alimentarme tan seguido a diferencia de usted, pero si es tan necesario que vaya por que no puede cuidarse solo lo hare por el maldito contrato- escupió las palabras sin más, esto ya se estaba saliendo de control.

-Deberías cuidar tus palabras demonio- no podía caer en su juego, no, no podía.

-Disculpe mi sinceridad amo- diciendo la palabra "Amo" de manera sarcástica - aunque si dijo Demonio como una ofensa debo recordarle que también es uno, y uno no puro-

-Supongo que la ofensa seria que un puro sea sometido a servir a uno que no lo es- al ver su expresión de enojo sonrió triunfante-

-Si se siente orgulloso porque me condena a servirlo, debería sentirse mejor, porque servirle a usted ha sido el peor de los castigos de mi existencia, estar a su lado es sentirse en el infierno en todos los sentidos- escupio con resentimiento el demonio.

-…- Ciel se quedo sin palabras, no sabia que decir, de alguna manera eso le dolía y mucho, en parte el tenia razón ¿Por qué debería quedarse si no hay un alma por devorar? ¿Por amor? El único sentimiento que lo estaba demostrando solo era odio, lo podía ver en sus ojos de color carmesí.

\- ¿Y bien amo, a qué hora salimos? – lo dijo al volver a su apariencia de siempre con una sonrisa, de alguna manera humillarlo le hacía sentir bien.

-Quedate Sebastian, espera a que regrese- le dijo, no se rebajaría a pedirle que lo acompañe pero aunque como amo tenia el derecho no tenia ganas de soportar su cara expresándole siempre que lo hacia solo por obligación.

\- ¿Si lo asesinan puedo cambiar el papel tapiz del salón no?, al fin y al cabo seria libre aunque no creo tener tanta suerte.- le decía Sebastian con una sonrisa

-…- cerro de un portazo la puerta, ¿tanto le afectaban sus palabras que ahora se quedaba calllado?

Ciel salio de su mansión, una desolada entre el infierno y el mundo de los vivos, un lugar donde Sebastian lo había llevado, un lugar con una tierra tan acida que impedia que creciera cualquier tipo de vegetación o que viviera algún tipo de animal, como el cielo siempre estaba nublado siempre parecía que llovería aunque nunca pasaba, quería que Ciel se sintiera como se estaba empezando a sentir el, lo que no conto fue que al menor le encanto ese tipo de paisaje.

En el camino por un barrio Londres se estaba desarrollando un escena completamente asquerosa, un grupo de jóvenes reia al golpear en jaulas a unos gatos y cuando los sacaban les prendían fuego y veian cuanto tiempo tardaban en dejar de chillar y comenzar a pelarse hasta morir, en una jaula estaban dos gatitos y su mama, cuando sacaron al gatito su mama intento defenderlo mordiendo la mano del agresor que en un rabia incontrolable le saco con un cuchillo las vísceras a su bebe ante los ojos llorosos de una madre que en la ira se lanzo a su agresor, la agarraron golpearon y al instante le prendieron fuego mientras que su segundo hijo veía con pavor y solo lloraba y maullaba tan fuerte que consiguió que los maleantes fijaran su atención en el, del miedo el gatito solo se orino; Ciel llego en el momento de terminar de ver como un gato terminaba por quemarse, veía las vísceras de lo que parecía un gato bebe y otros 5 cuerpos botados completamente calcinados, no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta lo que pasaba, miro a los costados y veía que había algunas personas que se iban miraban asombrados por la escena pero nadie hacia nada ante la risa de esos jóvenes que parecían disfrutar el dolor ajeno, podía oler el miedo por parte de un pequeño ser que estaba cayendo en shock y la excitación de 4 personas que disfrutaban la escena¿Es que acaso la humanidad estaba tan podrida que solo el sufrimiento y humillación del más débil y puro era lo único que les causaba satisfacción? ¿Acaso esos hombres que lo torturaron y lastimaron lo hicieron solo por placer y no por una razón en específico? Reacciono cuando estaban comenzando a quemar a ese gatito en donde después de mucho tiempo libero una furia contenida donde termino degollando y destrozando el cuerpo de 4 jovenes, se sintió tan asqueado que ni siquiera quiso devorar su alma el fuego se apago cuando la sangre baño al gatito y su maullido era tan ronco que apenas era audible, Ciel estaba como en una especie de confrontación mental tenía tanta rabia y dolor despertado, el pensaba que había dejado todo eso atrás, estaba por irse cuando de una de de las agujetas de su zapato mordía el gatito aferrándose a Ciel, lo levanto y se dispuso a irse.

Al momento que Ciel se fue tuvo un mal sabor de boca que provenía de su estomago, quizás era mejor haberlo acompañado, al fin y al cabo el siempre se caracterizo por ser un buen sirviente, ¿ni siquiera en la ausencia Ciel Phantonhive podía dejar de atormentarlo?, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse, sonrio para sus adentros, el mocoso lo necesitaba para todo.

-¿Bocchan, tan rápido se arrepintió de salir solo?- le iba diciendo hasta que paro en seco al ver la figura que se iba mostrando, una figura de una chica con un kimono rojo sumamente escotado en donde también en la abertura se podía ver una de sus piernas y los cabellos castaños amarrados por 2 palillos y una piel clara-

-Reykor, cuanto siempo , te sienta bien el traje.

\- ¿Caled, que haces aquí?- lo miraba sorprendido, eso solo podía significar una cosa…-

\- Ya deberías saberlo, tu padre te esta buscando, y cuando escucho rumores de que de depredador te convertiste a esclavo primero estallo en risa, luego… bueno ya debes imaginarlo.

-No soy ningún esclavo, y deberías tener mas cuidado en como hablas ya que seria tan fácil cortarte la lengua.

-Tranquilo Reykor , mas bien estoy aquí para solucionar tus problemas, tu padre aun no sabe donde te encuentras tenemos un par de semanas para que te localice, lo hago por los viejos tiempos, ya sabes- se lo dijo acercándose peligrosamente al ojicarmin.

-Eso me parece muy bien- lo dijo seductoramente para después devorarse el uno al otro hasta que llegara Ciel.

Sebastian estaba echado en el mullido sillón de la sala pensando como debería proceder con su _amo_ , y en toda la estrategia que de ahora en adelante debería seguir para poder ser libre cuando de repente sintió un fuerte olor a sangre y carbón, salió rápidamente solo para encontrarse con una grotesca escena.

Ciel estaba completamente manchado en sangre y podía escuchar un roco maullido casi inaudible, no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas pero necesitaba respuestas.

-¿Amo que fue lo que sucedió?

-los quemaban- decía tan bajo pero el podía escuchar perfectamente, mientras que despacio se dirigía a su habitación con la mirada perdida hacia la nada sin pestañar-

\- ¿Está usted bien?- se imaginaba lo que pasaba y una enorme ira le consumía por dentro si era lo que estaba pensando iría a matar a esos tipos con sus propias manos de una manera lenta y dolorosa-

-Se divertían haciéndolo, nadie hacia nada, medio asco comer sus almas, yo no pude-

-Ni yo lo hubiera hecho, no se preocupe- tenia que tranquilizarse, por primera vez sentía que su amo hacia algo bueno por él, él amaba a los gatos y saber que su amo mato a diestra y siniestra por esos adorables seres lo hacia sentir de una manera extraña.

-Lávalo por favor, ire al baño a vomitar- le dio al gatito que tenia en su regazo, imaginaba cuan asqueado lo pudo dejar tal escena como para que el pidiera las cosas de manera de suplica.

Desde que Ciel se convirtió en demonio, Sebastian hizo todo lo posible para no tocarlo ni mantener ningún tipo de contacto, sentía que ya no era su deber, él era un demonio también y lo que menos quería era tocar al ser que sello su destino, pero ahora las cosas tenían que cambiar ya que si todo iba de acuerdo al plan en menos de 3 semanas él podría ser libre sin contar con la venganza que consumaría a Ciel por haberlo retenido tanto tiempo, una sonrisa grotesca se dibujó en su rostro mientras terminaba de secar al gatito que tenía en sus manos.

.

.

…..

No se olviden comentar… y gracias por leerlo, mas adelante habrá lemon ;)


	2. Cap2

Buenas a todos, esta es la primera vez que realizo un fic, trate de que se asemejen lo más posible a los personajes, esta historia tiene mucha violencia y lemon, más lemon que violencia jeje espero les guste iré publicando de manera continua, los personajes no son míos perteneces a Yana Toboso, si así fuera Sebastian ya estaría con Ciel a estas alturas en la manga jaja, bueno disfrútenlo…

….

Cap 2.- UNA MANERA DIFERENTE DE VER LO MISMO

Ciel estaba sumergido en la tina con agua fría, quería sacar a toda costa ese olor a sangre, no le importo la temperatura del agua, no podía dejar de pensar, y ¿es que acaso siempre estaría condenado a recordarlo?, hubiera sido peor que después de esa tortura lo hubieran violado, pero no falto un viejo pervertido que lo intento y estuvo a punto de no ser que las especificaciones exigían un alma virgen y pura, ¿él era puro? Quizás solo su cuerpo porque su alma era ya corrupta como de cualquier demonio, rio ante la ironía mientras se cubría la cara con una mano y unas gruesas lagrimas surcaban por sus mejillas, ¿acaso no debería ser al revés? Es muy difícil que los humanos corrompan sus almas a menos que estos sean poseídos o hayan matado a otro ser humano, o hayan cometido una atrocidad que amerite que se tiña su alma, lo cual la mayoría mantenía un alma casi pura, pero sus cuerpos disfrutaban los placeres carnales cuando se amaban o cuando querían satisfacer alguna necesidad, y de manera casi frenética comenzó a masturbarse debajo del agua hasta que su semen se esparcía por la tina, insatisfecho y otra vez sucio, otra ronda de agua fría para un ex conde que tiene ganas de que le hagan el amor por primera vez, y que no solo sea sexo.

Una vez salido del baño, se le formo un nudo en la garganta ¿Cómo vería a Sebastian ahora que se notó vulnerable? De seguro estará con esas sonrisas burlonas recalcándole lo importante que es para el en su vida ahora y que el estará siempre odiando ser arrastrado a servirle; no más, no tenía ganas de una pelea al menos hoy no, así que se vistió rápido y salió para cazar alguna alma ya que notaba que empezaba a sentirse débil asi que se escapo por la ventana a correr lo mas rápido que sus pies lo llevaron arrasando con un pueblo donde se refugiaban distintos tipos de ladrones, solo devoro 10 almas pequeñas, al menos eso serviría durante unas semanas hasta que volviera a sentir hambre, lo hizo lo mas limpio que pudo no tenia ganas de lavarse con agua fría otra vez, además seria un problema pues tendría que ordenarle a Sebastian le trajera el agua en cubetas ya que por los alrededores era una zona muerta, odiaba ese lugar reflejaba su alma, pero no le daría el gusto a Sebastian que le daba una sonrisa burlona, se lo veía en el rostro quería hacerle la vida imposible y el no se lo iba a permitir asi que fingio que era el sitio mas maravilloso que pudo haber encontrado y se mostró asombrado y maravillado felicitándolo mientras le decía que no era un inútil después de todo,

En el camino se metió a un bar en donde aunque tuvo que amenzar al cantinero se sirvió y tomo casi un barril entero lleno de licor, los humanos decían que aliviaban sus penas entonces ¿Por qué a el no? Y asi, como su cuerpo era de cierta manera tolerante por su condición de demonio se excedió de copas, terminando por quedarse dormido en una llanura plana lejos de la ciudad.

-¿Bocchan, puedo pasar?- tocaba el mayordomo, ya tenía que comenzar a ejecutar el plan de una vez, al fin y al cabo ¿cuán difícil puede ser seducir a un hibrido? Nunca existió un ser en el mundo que se haya resistido a sus seducciones, palabra tan envolventes, que te sumían en la depresión absoluta dándote como única salida la lujuria, que cuando te dabas cuenta no solo habías entregado tu cuerpo sino también tu alma a ese ser que solo quiso pasar un buen rato mientras te despedazaba.

Pero cuando no encontró respuesta entro, solo vio la ventana abierta y ningún rastro de el, dio un bufido de mala gana ¿A dónde habría ido el mocoso?, tenía que volver rápido para poder prepararlo, coger era fácil pero hacerle creer que harían el amor, eso requería más tiempo.

FLASH BACK

Después de haber cogido como dos animales por horas y haber llegado a muchos orgasmos en distintas partes de la mansión, Sebastian abrió las ventanas, algo curioso que le llamaba la atención del menor era el tan desarrollado olfato que manejaba Ciel aun para un demonio puro era difícil obtener semejante habilidad, de ahora en adelante tenia que tomar sus previsiones.

-¿Reykor no crees que te estas excediendo?, el olor a sexo de los demonios se disipa muy rápido- decía aquella demonio mientras se levantaba del escritorio y se disponía a ir a la sala para recoger sus ropas-

-El mocoso tiene buen olfato, mejor que la de un puro.

-Es bastante raro viniendo de un hibrido, si tiene un buen olfato entonces el debe tener mas de una habilidad, cuando los híbridos tienen algún sentido mas desarrollado que un demonio ellos tienden a desarrollar otra habilidad ya que por asi decirlo nacen dotados, otra habilidad que vaya relacionado con la que tiene.

\- Y que puede ir relacionado con el olfato, solo para rastrear a alguien me parece importante pero tampoco es que sea primordial nuestro olfato es mas que suficiente.

-No te confíes Reykor, ese hibrido debe ser muy poderoso ya que son muy pocos demonios que nacen con una habilidad asi y mucho peor en Hibridos, para ser sincera es la primera vez que veo la habilidad del olfato.

-Ese mocoso solo es un inútil que apenas puede cambiarse el solo a pesar que ya tiene un poco mas de medio siglo, mejor dime como deshago el contrato…

FIN FLASHBACK

Ciel se despertó con un dolor de cabeza tan grande que apenas podía pensar, fue abriendo los ojos y solo vio un campo verde casi muerto en medio de la nada, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Ni el mismo lo sabia, solo podía percibir un asqueroso olor era una mezcla de vomito, alcohol y.. ¿orín? Busco con la vista algo aturdida de donde venia hasta que se dio cuenta que era el mismo, ¿Qué diablos había tomado para llegar a esto?

FLASHBACK

Ya le dije que no puede tomar vino y ron juntos y menos mezclarlo con cerveza, ha tomado lo que un borracho tomaría tres días seguidos en 4 horas esa mezcla lo dejara mañana con una resaca tremenda ni hablar de su estomago.

¿Te di dinero no? Trae el maldito vino que ya se acabo la cerveza- decía un alterado y ebrio Ciel que le había agarrado el gusto tan delicioso elixir que adormecia parte de su alma

FIN FLASHBACK

-Joder- Ciel tambaleándose camino un poco llegando a una cascada en donde remojo su ropa y el se dejo lavar por el agua que caia de la cascada, cuando creyo prudente salio del agua y se puso la ropa mojada, como el sol era intenso que mejor que andar refrescado, por suerte el olor era casi inexistente aunque el podía sentirlo fuertemente, igual los demás no se daría mucha cuenta.

Ya que era un hibrido, aun tenía que alimentarse de manera poco frecuente como una vez al dia, que mejor manera de comenzar el plan que con sus postres favoritos, solo tenia que esperar a que el mocoso volviera; pasaron unos minutos cuando Ciel llego por la puerta.

-Amo, como estuvo ausente ayer le prepa…- no pudo terminar cuando vio el semblante tan demacrado de su amo, sintiendo el olor casi imperceptible de alcohol de sus labios, era fácil deducir que había pasado-

-Voy a descansar Sebastian, no me molestes hasta mañana- lo dijo en un tono seco mientras subía las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación-

-Pero amo le prepare pastel de chocolate, ¿acaso no piensa probarlo?- _maldito mocoso no arruines el plan_ _ se decía Sebastian mientras trataba de convencerlo de su buena actitud.

-Desde cuando te preocupas de que coma o no lo haga- parando en medio de las escaleras, sintiendo un aroma de un perfume exótico mezclado con la de una demonio, y… ¿ese olor no era de sexo también? Agudizo sus sentidos aun sin mirar a Sebastian, y pudo sentirlo el tenia ese aroma pegado a su cuerpo _¿ _qué tramas Sebastian_?_ sintiendo una parte de lo que alguna vez fue parte de su corazón se terminaba por romper.

-Es mi manera de agradecimiento por haber salvado a Thomas-

-¿Thomas?

-Asi le puse al gatito pero si no le gusta puedo cambiarlo- diciéndoselo cerca del oído a modo de susurro mientras estaba detrás de el aprovechando su descuido para poder acercarse-

-Sebastian…- Su tono era suave pero firme, el solo al sentir ese olor se sentía asqueado y dolido al mismo tiempo, así que se dio media vuelta y le hablo cerca de sus labios-

-Dígame bocchan – este plan iba mas rápido de lo esperado, se acerco a escasos milímetros de el.

-La siguiente vez que quieras cogerte a alguna prostituta no lo hagas en mi propiedad, báñate y lávate la boca me das asco- lo digo con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras daba la vuelta y su corazón se rompía en pedazos al ver su rostro sorprendido confirmando lo que ya sabía pero no quería creer, sin volver a mirar atrás se encerró en su habitación.

La sorpresa en la cara de Sebastian era bastante notoria, la interesante habilidad de su amo lo impresionaba a la vez de que trataba de tragar sus propias ulceras, quien se creía ese estúpido hibrido para venir a decirle que le daba asco, y no conforme lo hizo de una manera que el sintió que podía caer en sus redes, podría divertirse con ese niño, ya no había un alma para comer pero si un orgullo y una dignidad para humillar, así que no se daría por vencido.

.

.

….

Espero les haya gustado el lemon se acerca lento pero seguro jeje, dejen sus comentarios nos vemos mañana..


	3. Las mentiras tienen patitas cortas

Buenas a todos, esta es la primera vez que realizo un fic, trate de que se asemejen lo más posible a los personajes, esta historia tiene mucha violencia y lemon, más lemon que violencia jeje espero les guste iré publicando de manera continua, los personajes no son míos perteneces a Yana Toboso, si así fuera Sebastian ya estaría con Ciel a estas alturas en la manga jaja, bueno disfrútenlo…

CAPITULO 3 LAS MENTIRAS TIENEN PATITAS CORTAS

Pasando los días el trato que se daban entre amo y mayordomo había mejorado de manera considerable, tanto que hasta Ciel dudaba ya que Sebastian tenia unos arranques de acercamiento que ponían nervioso a Ciel, dándose cuenta el mayor y pareciendo que le sacaba provecho a esa situación, pero tampoco quería romper aquella falsa felicidad, a veces las palabras borraban acciones.

FLASHBACK

\- Y bien, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Bocchan me di cuenta que su cansancio, es algo muy obvio; ¿quiere que vayamos a cazar alguna alma en la noche?

\- Bueno me tienes que acompañar de todas maneras, no quiero arriesgarme a que conviertas mi casa en un prostíbulo y en uno barato además- escupio arrogante Ciel mientras le daba una sonrisa sarcástica-

 _\- Solo por un tiempo de ahora en adelante se tragaría su orgullo, al final la recompensa seria su libertad y asesinar al mocoso-_ No diga eso amo, además eso no se repetirá, a veces tenemos que cometer errores para darnos cuenta a con quien queremos quedarnos en verdad- lo dijo con un nerviosismo ensayado, ¿y.. eso era un sonrojo? Vaya que era malévolo ese demonio.

\- …- Ciel se callo ante esa confesión y su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido-

\- Voy a alistar las cosas para la noche amo, con permiso- y así sin más salió dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos-

FIN FLASHBACK

Desde ese día tenían una mejor relación, aunque aún dudaba de esa repentina actitud, no por nada se había nutrido con libros desde antes de ser demonio, llevaba ya una sabiduría innata más por sus conocimiento que por el tiempo de su existencia, pero... por ahora disfrutaría ya que presentía que esto no tendría un buen final.

De manera casi imperceptible comenzaron roces desde que el volvió a bañarlo y arroparlo, tan entregado tan devoto hasta que llegó un momento en el que el mismo Ciel decidió darle la oportunidad de ser el primero en tomarlo, oh y eso Sebastian lo sabía muy bien, no habían palabras cursis ni palabrería falsa pero si estaba presente el cariño en forma de acciones y el contacto cada vez mas cercano pedia a gritos entregarse por completo aunque nunca hubo un _te quiero_ Ciel ya lo habia sobre entendido.

Mientras Sebastian preparaba la cena llego una carta, abrió rápidamente, se habían mantenido por medio de mensajería con Caled para que Ciel volviera a sospechar, y comenzó a leer.

Ciel había descubierto por medio de ese dio del accidente con el alcohol a esconder su propia esencia al principio no lo entendía muy bien ya que el sabia que el agua no habia borrado nada de ese aroma tan desagradable , pero había concentrado su energía en que ese olor no fuera tan perceptible, quizás ahí estaba la respuesta después de días de practica al fin lo pondría a prueba con Sebastian, escondió su aroma y esencia mientras se acercaba, estaba siendo un éxito la prueba ya que estaba detrás de él y no lo había descubierto aun, se movió un poco y entonces reconoció el aroma proveniente de esa carta, era de la misma persona con la que Sebastian había intimado, así que se dispuso a leer…

 _Mi querido Reykor, parece que nuestro plan está dando sus primeros frutos, llevártelo a la cama no es que sea difícil para ti, pero lo que necesitamos ambos es que se entregue en cuerpo y alma, aunque no lo creas, aún tiene una pero no es comible ya, comienza a cogértelo por el momento en 13 días habrá luna nueva y será el momento, piensa en mí mientras te lo follas…_

 _Con toda mi basta lujuria Caled…_

Sebastian quemo la carta al instante, de alguna manera se sintió incomodado con el mensaje, claro que se acostaría con Ciel pero no precisamente como un acto de sacrificio, su cuerpo lo tentaba de manera sublime, su cuerpo aun no había sido corrompido y el hecho de el poder ser el primero hacia que sus instintos salieran a flote, no es que no lo haya pensado antes, solo que sentía que si mostraba ese lado a su amo le mostraría el punto más débil de un demonio, _la lujuria,_ y se moría de ganas por despertar esa parte de Ciel que aun dormía, más de medio siglo y el mocoso aún se comportaba como un crio aunque uno muy inteligente y perspicaz, ahora de seguro se encontraría en su patio tan seco por ahí sentado en la banca con un libro, sintió una leve brisa, cuando se dio cuenta estaba Thomas durmiendo, pero Thomas siempre se dormía en los pies de cualquiera que estuviera de pie, y el aroma de Ciel no estaba en la cocina, él no estaba pero por las dudas corrió afuera de la mansión para encontrar la silueta de su espalda del menor sentado en la banca tomando un libro bastante grueso, si Sebastian se hubiera acercado vería el rostro lleno de lágrimas de un Hibrido que estaba dispuesto a jurar venganza, si él quería su libertad, bien él se lo daría solo para que viviera el infierno de no tenerlo a su lado y de eso él se encargaría.

Ciel estaba desesperado, ese demonio estaba jugando con él, su orgullo como Phantomhive estaba siendo pisoteado, pero ningún enemigo se iba dañando a un Phantomhive sin haber salido mal librado de esa y Sebastian seria el mayor ejemplo de eso, se limpio las lagrimas, tenía que idear un plan, pero con el único con el que contaba era con Sebastian y hasta el tenia otros amigos demonios por así decirlo, solo contaba con alguien y tendría que ser muy cuidadoso en planearlo, se devoraría toda esa angustia en su corazón y cargaría con el peso de esa mentira que ese demonio estaba por jugarle, pero si antes había soportado una carga aun más pesada, esta no seria nada.

Con su mejor actuación entro a la mansión, su rostro reflejaba un semblante relajo igual que los otros días, y se dispuso a sentarse en la mesa.

\- Amo, su almuerzo ya está servido, para hoy tenemos pasta holandesa y salsa de cardamos con espaguetis negros.

 _\- Negros como tu corazón Sebastian-_

\- Y de postre un rico pastel de chocolate con glaseado de cacao puro, amargo pero dulce a su paladar le encantara.

\- Gracias Sebastian- se lo dijo con una leve sonrisa infantil y se dispuso a comer la comida, no tenía apetito pero tenía un plan que llevar a cabo- saldré hoy en la tarde, llegare al anochecer- se lo dijo cuándo había terminado su almuerzo.

\- Amo si saldrá a cazar almas yo puedo acompañarlo con todo gusto.

\- Visitare a un viejo amigo, le pediré unos cuantos libros, es todo puedes tomarte la tarde libre nos vemos entrada la noche.

\- ¿Está seguro que no quiere que lo acompañe? Si es por un libro yo puedo acompañarlo- el mayor estaba sorprendido por la salida inesperada de su amo, y esto que estaba yendo a la perfección, al menos aprovecharía para preparar algo en la noche ya que de ese día Ciel se rendiría ante sus seducciones.

\- Tranquilo yo puedo ir solo, adiós Sebastian- y diciendo eso se fue.

Sebastian no confiaba en sus palabras parecía algo sospechoso, sobre todo por ese tal amigo, Ciel ya no tenía a nadie más que a él, un momento seria… ¿Acaso seria el asqueroso shinigami peli plateado? Tenía que comprobarlo así que decidió seguirlo.

Ciel se había percatado hace mucho que Sebastian lo estaba siguiendo hasta cierto punto era conveniente pero esperaba que no se acercara lo suficiente como para que escuchara asi que en un movimiento brusco paro y se puso a olfatear algo exagerado pero no mucho tatando de hacerle entender que sentía que alguien lo seguía, cuando paro de hacerlo siguió su camino, sonrió con autosuficiencia ya que la presencia se había alejado a una distancia considerable pero sin perderle el rastro asi el ya no se acercaría más, no a menos que quisiera levantar sospechas.

En medio de la ciudad que se notaba el progreso tecnológico a diferencia de hace años atrás había una funeraria que aun tenía ese estilo victoriano de fachada, y se dispuso a entrar.

\- Joven conde que gusto tenerlo de vuelta en mi humilde morada- se lo decía con esa risilla tan peculiar.

\- Hola Undertaken, necesito tu ayuda.

\- Ya sabe joven conde el precio por una información, ¿Se imagina el precio por la ayuda?- y seguía riendo.

\- Hazlo en memoria de Anastasia Phantomhive, un descendiente suyo te necesita ahora-

\- El rostro de aquel sepulturero cambio drásticamente a una mirada seria y fría como si fuera un tabú tocar ese tema.

\- Bueno, se que la amaste y ella a ti, ¿enserio quieres que continúe?- se lo decía de manera de susurro en el oído del peli plata-

\- Tu no sabes nada Ciel, y te aconsejo que te mantengas al margen de mi vida la guerra se aproxima y deberás procurar estar a salvo.

\- Será una guerra a nivel mundial, los humanos se matan unos a otros por poder no es nada nuevo solo que estar será la primera que veo a tan grande escala.

\- No solo están involucrados los humanos joven conde también lo estarán los demonios, la pérdida masiva de almas los están esperando, por no decirle que se han armado dos bandos bajo los cuales sus contratistas son demonios en busca de poder y sangre, si no me equivoco el antecesor de Sebastian esta como cabeza de uno de esos lados.

\- ¿Su padre?- esto cada vez tomaba forma pero aun no podía armar las piezas.

\- Creo que usted bien puede deducirlo solito joven conde, mejor dígame a que ha venido, hoy me siento generoso así que aproveche a pedir lo que necesite siempre y cuando esté a mi alcance, solo con una condición - Ciel había crecido y por un momento la recordó a ella y sintió tanta paz como alguna vez la sintió cuando estuvo a su lado, era definitivamente hereditario esa expresión tan orgullosa en su familia.

\- ¿Qué condición?

\- Quiero abrazarlo, pero no me malinterprete es solo que quiero molestar a cierto demonio que se va acercando de manera paulatina hacia nosotros- hizo un sello con su abanico y dijo un par de palabras que el menor no pudo entender- bien ahora no podrá escucharnos a menos que entre a la funeraria.

\- Está bien Undertaker, acepto- que mejor manera de poder sacarle celos a su demonio que eso- ahora escúchame- y le relato de manera superficial lo que estaba tramando Sebastian, no quería que el viera el dolor que lo comenzaba a embargar pero era notorio mientras hablaba- y bien… ¿Dime que trama Sebastian?

\- Oh joven conde, es mas intuitivo de lo que esperaba, y al parecer lo descubrió a tiempo, su mayordomo planea romper el contrato, si usted hubiera sido humano el lo habría roto fácilmente sin poder llevarse su alma, ya que un humano es muy débil como para oponer resistencia, en cambio usted no tiene alma y lo ha condenado a servirlo eternamente y por mas que el quiera romper su trato no podrá por que esta ante uno que es casi su igual, y necesita realizar un rito no muy conocido para poder librarse-podía ver la cara de pena del menor, pero tenía que ser sincero con el.

\- ¿Qué es lo que harán en ese rito?- tenía que saberlo, cuan cínico podía ser Sebastian como para armar todo ese teatro.

Sebastian por mas que quería no podía escuchar nada por mas que se acercara pero no podía ponerse en riesgo así que en la punta de un edificio se dispuso a esperar; después de casi una hora y media el salió con un portafolios para disponerse a partir, se preguntaba que habría hablado con el Shinigami como para que demorara tanto, se acercó más, al fin y al cabo con tantas personas el olor se confunde y Ciel no estaba familiarizado con reconocimiento de olores; cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca percibió otra esencia, era de ese otro ser que destetaba ¿Qué, ahora el también le quería quitar lo que le pertenecía? ¿pero porque justo ahora ? no se habían visto en mas de medio siglo como para que tuvieran semejante acercamiento, hasta que abrió los ojos de manera abrupta, el día que se fue Ciel y parecía que olía a alcohol, ¿acaso se encontró con el y paso algo más que el no se haya dado cuenta? La ira lo invadió, no sabía porque pero él estaba muy enojado, él era suyo, de nadie más ni siquiera Ciel tenía derecho como para decidir con quién saldría y el mismo se lo iba a dejar claro esa misma noche.

…

La siguiente habrá un muy buen lemon, ire subiendo de manera continua, nos vemos ;)


	4. Si tu no me amas

Buenas a todos, esta es la primera vez que realizo un fic, trate de que se asemejen lo más posible a los personajes, esta historia tiene mucha violencia y lemon, más lemon que violencia jeje espero les guste iré publicando de manera continua, los personajes no son míos perteneces a Yana Toboso, si así fuera Sebastian ya estaría con Ciel a estas alturas en la manga jaja, bueno disfrútenlo…

CAPITULO 4 SI TU NO ME AMAS AHORA, TU NUNCA ME AMARAS DE NUEVO

" _Los demonios son seres en demasía posesivos, si bien están acostumbrados a copular en masa unos contra otros sin importar la naturaleza de su sexo, cuando estos sienten una fuerte conexión sexual hacia su presa no la sueltan hasta que hayan satisfecho cada uno de sus instintos, cuando estos están más familiarizados con la presa, pueden llegar a preparar a su pareja para que esta también disfrute para que la intimidad sea completa por ambas partes, sin embargo, muy pocas veces sucede tal hecho…" –_ Oh joven conde, ¿en qué te han metido?, o quizás la mejor pregunta sería…¿En qué te van a meter? Jijiji- lo decía con esa risa tan suya mientras cerraba un libro sobre copulación entre demonios, Ciel había pedido muchos libros sobre demonología para estar preparado, pero no había querido llevarse el más importante según el shinigami- Solo… vuelve pronto…

Ciel llegaba de su paseo, tenía en mente muchas cosas, tendría que mostrarse enamorado mientras por dentro comenzaba a odiarlo, pero muy en el fondo deseaba que el correspondiera sus sentimientos, así que lo que afloraría en su exterior serían los últimos sentimientos que daría a ese demonio antes de que el planeara traicionarlo, o quizás... él podría cambiar ese destino, siempre estaría esa opción, una en la que quizás podrían alcanzar algo llamado felicidad, cuando termino por cerrar la puerta se encontró con una sonrisa por parte de su mayordomo que lo esperaba.

\- Amo, buenas noches… ¿disfruto su paseo?- se estaba conteniendo si hubiera un Dios allá arriba se estaría burlando al ver a un demonio tratando de suprimir sus más bajos instintos.

\- Sin mayores percances- lo dijo sin tomar importancia a su actitud, oh pero el bien sabía lo que le esperaba, mientras se iba lentamente a su cuarto.

\- Y ese portafolio bocchan, ¿acaso ahí trae los libros que fueron el motivo de su salida?

\- Así es Sebastian, son unos muy especiales así que te ordeno no revisar su contenido a menos de que yo te lo ordene- sabía que lo estaba provocando tenía que continuar de esa manera

 _\- Que tramas Ciel, cuanto más piensas incitarme… -_ Como usted ordene amo ¿le preparo su baño?

\- Sí, estoy algo sudoroso pero que sea con un agua casi fría que aun mi cuerpo está caliente por tanto movimiento-se lo dijo en doble sentido con una sonrisa burlona mientras entraba a su habitación.

Y eso fue todo lo que el demonio pudo soportar, ya que de un momento el menor se encontraba aprisionado entre la cama y el peso del mayor, la puerta se había quedado semiabierta, así que como Thomas se sintió solito aprovecho para escabullirse, al fin y al cabo él también era miembro de la familia ¿no?, así que tenía todo el derecho para entrar a donde quisiera…

\- ¿Que se supone que haces Sebastian? –decía Ciel fingiendo sorpresa en indignación, pero Ciel sabía bien lo que Sebastian planeaba, si hoy le demostraba que de verdad ese sentimiento era reciproco, porque él se daría cuenta, él estaba dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo y darle su libertad por el medio que fuera y quedarse a su lado como su igual, pero si hoy no demostraba que… entonces jamás lo sentiría de nuevo porque no le daría otra oportunidad y haría de su vida un infierno; Ciel estaba dispuesto a darle todo antes de que el propio Sebastian se diera cuenta que sin él tenía un hueco muy grande que no podría llenar, aunque el plan también tenía un defecto, que el mayor no sintiera absolutamente nada por él, entonces este último si sería un completo estúpido.

\- Estoy a su lado, obedezco hasta su más mínimo capricho, condenado a servirle por un contrato que parece más una maldición, ¿Y qué es lo que obtengo?- el aroma de Ciel estaba nublando su juicio, su olor era más… ¿dulce? Y definitivamente mucho mas adictivo que muchas hembras demonios cortesanas de los nobles y eso ya era decir mucho, quería mas de el, mas cercanía mas proximidad mas contacto de sus seres, pero ahí estaba el maldito olor del shinigami impregnado en su cuello, sus ojos se estaban volviendo tan rojos como el de la sangre y comenzaban a brillar.

-…- Ciel no podía responder, se estaba excitando y ese sometimiento lo estaba incitando a pedir más, ¿qué es lo que le estaba pasando?

\- Así es mi señor, nada…Usted no me da nada y encima se burla de mi buscando contacto con alguien más, ¿esto es lo que merezco amo?, creo que necesito una compensación- se lo decía mientras su cabeza estaba enterrada en su cuello y le daba lamidas lentas y profundas, las manos de Ciel estaban arriba de su cabeza sujetadas por una mano de Sebastian y una rodilla entre sus piernas que comenzaba a moverse y rozaban de manera delicada la parte intima del menor y su brazo libre comenzaba a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa.

\- tienes razón, te daré lo que me pidas –lo dijo con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo al máximo sus caricias definitivamente no era el quien estaba hablando, comenzaba a sentir calor, y el cuerpo de Sebastian encima suyo no ayudaba mucho, y su rodilla, por el camino que iba lo hacía muy bien era placentero… si se sentía tan bien el juicio,, autocontrol y todo lo demás podía irse al diablo, quería sentirlo y punto.

\- Es usted muy comprensivo amo…- mientras más probaba su piel le parecía más exquisita, su aroma incrementaba a medida que Ciel se excitaba, ¿Su cuerpo siempre había sido así de candente y suave?

-Se-Sebastian…- el mayor lo miro y le dio un beso profundo, sentían que la ropa estorbaba asi que el mayor comenzó a desabrochar rápidamente la casaca y camisa del mayor para poder meter las dos manos dentro del cuerpo del menor, soltando asi sus manos.

\- Diga mi nombre más veces amo, grítelo- se lo decia mientras se separaban de ese fogoso beso y bajaba con besos que dejaban marca de propiedad por donde pasaba hasta refugiarse en sus pezones, Ciel aun tenia la ropa puesta pero estaba abierta la parte del pecho, solo se dedicaba a acariciar su cabellera azabache mientras comenzaba a gemir, todo en una escena que a Ciel le parecía perfecta, dos amantes a la luz de un candelabro que hacia poca iluminación pero lo suficiente como para ver a su ahora amante.

\- Ah.. Sebas…tian Sebastian si.. Sebas… ¿Thomas?- Ciel había abierto un poco los ojos para contemplar la escena y se giró un poco… lo que vio fue algo bastante curios.

-¿Miau?- el mayor se había descolocado de por si cuando dijo otro nombre, pero antes de que comenzara a idearse cosas el maullido en respuesta del llamado de su nombre lo hizo reaccionar, Thomas estaba sentado más allá del candelabro en el buro, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y su pequeño hocico estaba abierto en forma de una O era claro que se notaba sorprendido y hasta podría jurar que su pelaje estaba más blanco de lo usual, que ni se podían ver sus franjas de color anaranjado por su espalda, sitio vergüenza como nunca en su vida, su más preciado gatito había visto esta escena tan… intima por así decirlo, cuando miro hacia abajo vio a ciel con las mejillas muy sonrosadas aun sin digerir la situación, le causo gracias ver como a los segundo intentaba levantarse abruptamente completamente nervioso.

\- Thomas no es lo que parece- ¿se estaba justificando con el gato?, quizás si, pero ese cuadro no era como para que un gatito bebe viera, a Sebastian le pareció tan tierna su actitud que termino carcajeando un poco ante tal visión, iba a sacar a Thomas para mandarlo a dormir a su habitación cuando vio cómo se acercaba y se hacía una bolita para quedar completamente dormido cerca del cuello de Ciel.

-Creo que hoy no podremos terminar lo que empezamos bocchan, así que como parte de mi compensación me quedare a descansar aquí- se lo dijo rodando al otro lado de Thomas para echarse de lado y ver fijamente a su amo.

-Como quieras-¿Y ahora quien le iba a bajar la calentura y hacer dormir a lo que en su parte inferior había despertado?, la cabecita de Thomas estaba encima de su cuello y podía escucharlo ronronear, miro de reojo y ahí estaba Sebastian con una sonrisa en su rostro, esa noche iba a ser muy larga para el pobre de Ciel…

.

.

.

Si, hoy tenía intención de hacer algo realmente caliente jeje, pero me parecio mejor poner este entremés por el momento, paciencia jeje

Ah me olvidaba agradezco a **Lady. black. butterfly 465** por el apoyo, para alguien que comienza a escribir los reviews son importantes, hasta la próxima.


	5. Yo no tengo la culpa

Buenas a todos, esta es la primera vez que realizo un fic, trate de que se asemejen lo más posible a los personajes, esta historia tiene mucha violencia y lemon, más lemon que violencia jeje espero les guste iré publicando de manera continua, los personajes no son míos perteneces a Yana Toboso, si así fuera Sebastian ya estaría con Ciel a estas alturas en la manga jaja, bueno disfrútenlo…

CAP. 5 YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE VERTE CAER

 _No hacía falta palabras, él lo quería y estaba por completo seguro; esos labios con sabor a canela lo tenían por completo aturdido… su cuerpo por debajo suyo, todo era tan sublime tan caótico y placentero a la vez, cuando este sintió derramarse entre ellos y el otro dentro suyo, un recuerdo tan marcado como la cicatriz más profunda, completamente imborrable, podía llamarse como quisiera dependiendo en que situación y lugar se encontrasen, pero esa conexión que habían creado entre ambos jamás se iría, para bien o para mal cada uno estaba condenado al otro, pero a ninguno lo incomodaba, o al menos eso creía Ciel hasta que escucho un susurro muy bajo en su oído ya que el mayor se había enredado en su cuello de manera desesperada y casi frenética como si el tiempo se le acabara, "lo siento, Ciel…" el menor se removió un poco, fue abriendo los ojos rompiendo aquel momento tan delicado, hasta que como si sus sentidos estuviesen dormidos hubieran despertado abruptamente con aquella escena que se había formado, hace cuanto no sabía el, pero lo que si sabía es que aquellos 5 demonios se habían formado en cada punta de una estrella dibujada en el suelo en el que ellos estaban, pero ese pentagrama… Sebastian salió abruptamente de él y Ciel comenzó a darse cuenta de la mentira, pensó que había podido cambiar las cosas pero que tonto fue, en un movimiento rápido antes que Sebastian se levantase encima de él, Ciel modio su cuello a la vez que se mordía sus labios para mezclar su sangre, el acto se veía solo como Ciel quería arrancarle el cuello a Sebastian, el mayor lo empujo con fuerza mientras se levantaba, su rostro tan imperturbable solo pudo decir "es hora", para Ciel el verdadero infierno iba a comenzar, pero aquella traición era algo con lo que nadie podría igualar…_

 _-_ Joven conde despierte de una buena vez, sus gritos se hacen retumbar por toda mi funeraria, ¿no querrá llamar la atención de nadie no?- preguntaba de manera preocupada el peliplata.

\- Under… taker, yo…- Cada dia comenzaba a ser peor revivía todas las noches, la misma escena una y otra vez, estaba mareado, y sentía nauseas de solo recordar…

\- Creo que deberías dejar todo atrás, ¿ya pasaron 3 meses recuerdas?, y si no eres astuto ten van a encontrar- Decía de manera seria el Shinigami.

\- No me buscan a mí, buscan mi cuerpo- Decía un muy frio Ciel con una mirada perdida.

\- Entonces míralo como una resurrección jijiji.

\- Pero un muy pésima, me cuesta trabajo todavía caminar, duermo mas de ocho horas diarias en la que solo tengo pesadillas y mi caja torácica aun esta destrozada, sin contar con el corazón que…

\- Que está atravesado- interrumpió el mayor- ¿Quieres un premio de consuelo o una medalla?

\- Quiero venganza…

\- No te basta con lo de ahora ¿no?

\- No sé si está sufriendo, aunque dicen que la mejor venganza es el olvido, siento que era mejor haber muerto- lo decía con un una sonrisa cansada y una depresión que solo se compadecía el mayor.

\- ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?, usted me pidió que fuera, en el fondo ya sabía cómo iba a terminar todo.

FLASHBACK

\- Oh joven conde, es mas intuitivo de lo que esperaba, y al parecer lo descubrió a tiempo, su mayordomo planea romper el contrato, si usted hubiera sido humano el lo habría roto fácilmente sin poder llevarse su alma, ya que un humano es muy débil como para oponer resistencia, en cambio usted no tiene alma y lo ha condenado a servirlo eternamente y por mas que el quiera romper su trato no podrá por que esta ante uno que es casi su igual, y necesita realizar un rito no muy conocido para poder librarse-podía ver la cara de pena del menor, pero tenía que ser sincero con él.

\- ¿Qué es lo que harán en ese rito?- tenía que saberlo, cuan cínico podía ser Sebastian como para armar todo ese teatro.

\- mmm acompáñeme por favor- se lo dijo suspirando y llevándolo a su cuarto donde podía contarle todo y si se desmayaba ahí estaba su cama.

\- Bien, ahora dime todo lo que sepas- se lo dijo ansioso Ciel llegando a la habitación y tomando asiento en la cama-

\- Siempre usted tan impaciente joven jiji, ¿está seguro que quiere que se lo diga?

\- Sin rodeos Undertaker- y Ciel supo que comenzaría cuando ese rostro tomo una forma seria sentándose en un asiento al frente suyo.

\- Como ya le había explicado el contrato pudo haber sido fácilmente roto si hubieses sido humano, pero Sebastian no tenia el derecho de comerse tu alma, sin embargo las condiciones han cambiado, es raro ver un contrato entre dos demonios por lo que este tipo de ritos es muy raro, el mas conocido es aquel en el cual el demonio contratista mata a su amo, pero este pierde la mayoría de sus poderes volviéndose un demonio débil en inservible por lo cual terminan muriendo al poco tiempo, el otro es… un poco mas radical diría yo.

\- …- Ciel estaba atento a sus palabras.

\- Cuando el demonio contratista quiere romper un contrato sin perder ninguno de sus privilegios, este tiene que realizarlo cuando el alma del otro este lo más débil susceptible y vulnerablemente posible.

\- ¿Y ese en que momento es?

\- Como aun es una parte humano, en la práctica debería ser el mantener relaciones sexuales con su mayordomo, ya que como es un demonio, las artes de la seducción están tan arraigadas que hasta nacen con ellas.

\- Eso… eee- Ciel aun no podía digerir la noticia-

-Tranquilo Conde que aun no termino, en el momento en el que usted se entregue a ese estado, será cuando haya llegado al nirvana, es decir al orgasmo jijiji- el peliplata se divertía al ver el rostro tan sonrojado del menor que parecía un tomate maduro- bueno, donde iba… asi si, el demonio tiene que pedir ayuda a 5 demonios de su misma elite para llevar acabo el ritual, no estoy muy enterado de las condiciones, pero sí de que se tiene que formar el mismo dibujo de su contrato en la base en donde estarán los amantes, como estas vulnerable emocionalmente te arrancaran el ojo y cada uno lo pasara por su boca maldiciéndolo mientras el contratista lo clavara en una cruz con clavos que atravesaran su carne, por lo que se, serán el número de años que el contratista ha estado ha servicio del otro, eso tiene el significado de compensación por la falta de alma, el contratista podrá clavar en cualquier parte de su cuerpo menos la cabeza, lo cual resultara en algo extremadamente doloroso que va en aumento a medida que cada demonio pase su ojo por la boca, desde que el ritual tome forma usted no podrá dar órdenes y no podrá moverse una vez que le pongan el ultimo clavo, el demonio acabara el ritual cuando los otros 5 demonios prueben su sangre y claven sus colmillos en usted, en ese momento se despedazará su alma ya que la están envenenando, pues es muy vulnerable ya, una vez su esencia este por completo destrozada, el contratista lo atravesara en el corazón, minutos antes de su muerte, recitaran unas palabras más, y el sello será roto antes de que muera y el contratista pierda la mitad de sus poderes.

-…- Ciel estaba mudo, ¿tan miserable era ese ser que algún día le dio su confianza?, pues al parecer si, pero a veces el corazón es muy tonto y sobrepasa la razón, tenia trece días para ver si Sebastian realmente iba a hacerlo, entendía su desesperación y no lo culpaba, o trataba de no hacerlo, él podía ver en cada acto de afecto que una parte era sincera con el, lo probaría y probaría su cariño hacia el así le costase la vida, pero si el al final no pasaba la prueba y demostraba que jamás sintió nada por el más que asco odio e ira… él se encargaría de vengarse- Solo te pido un favor…-

-¿Cual mi joven conde?

-Búscame en trece días, tengo un plan.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ciel solo se hecho cuando Undertaken lo dejo solo, si por lo que había leído era verdad, Sebastian no la estaría pasando bien, cerro los ojos con unas lágrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas producto de la impotencia y el sentimiento de ser traicionado, solo para hundirse una vez mas a sus pesadillas.

Al otro lado del infierno un demonio destazaba a sus sirvientes destruía lo que encontraba, no conseguía un maldito descanso, a pesar de ser un demonio libre sentía que tenía una cadena tan gruesa que lo aprisionaba y él no sabía muy bien a que, sentía algo por ese mocoso pero pensaba que solo era lujuria contenida por la manera en la que lo hizo sentir cuando le hizo el amor…, ese vacío que sentía que no podía llenarse con nada lo devoraba poco a poco con imágenes y recuerdo que jamás pensó extrañar y ahora lo atormentaban porque jamás podría recuperarlo, su cuerpo había desparecido, y el tenía la esperanza de que siguiera vivo aunque el sabia bien que era imposible, Caled le había dicho que de ese ritual nadie salía vivo, era el precio por romper el contrato y mantener sus poderes que lo hacían un demonio de alta elite, digno Hijo de Beleal y sucesor de todo lo que su familia poseía, aunque ahora eso no le importaba, aun resonaba en su cabeza esas palabras e imágenes que jamás olvidaría "Tu ganaste esta batalla Sebastian, pero yo gane la guerra; mi tortura a llegado a su fin, pero la tuya apenas comienza", se lo dijo con una sonrisa tan arrogante y en rápido movimiento el mismo ayudo a Sebastian a enterrar el Leevatein contra su pecho mientras se destruía el contrato; cuánta razón tenía, porque él jamás podría olvidarlo, nunca, y sobre todo esa noche que fue suyo por primera, única y última vez.

.

.

.

…

Bueno, espero les haya gustado esta parte, son mas que todo recuerdos, aunque hay una parte muy intensa, solo que me cuesta redactarlo jeje, pero ya vendrá, nos vemos en 2 dias jeje con un nuevo capitulo.


	6. Busco y no encuentro

Buenas a todos, esta es la primera vez que realizo un fic, trate de que se asemejen lo más posible a los personajes, esta historia tiene mucha violencia y lemon, más lemon que violencia jeje espero les guste iré publicando de manera continua, los personajes no son míos perteneces a Yana Toboso, si así fuera Sebastian ya estaría con Ciel a estas alturas en la manga jaja, bueno disfrútenlo…

…..

CAP. 6 BUSCO Y NO ENCUENTRO EL CAMINO DE VUELTA A VIVIR

 _-Bocchan, huele usted muy bien… pero apresúrese porque tenemos que salir- se lo decía un Sebastian después de abrazarlo por detrás y hablarle directamente a su oído antes de alejarse… ese demonio sí que lo volvía loco._

 _\- Idiota…juhmp- se lo decía mientras trataba ocultar un sonrojo que se comenzaba a formar en su bello rostro._

-Maldito demonio….- eran sus primeras palabras después de despertar, al menos ese sueño no era desagradable pero si doloroso, al igual que todo lo demás, ya habían pasado seis meses de ese suceso y Ciel estaba casi recuperado, un hibrido normalmente dormía de una a dos horas pero su recuperación le quitaba energías así que descansaba alrededor de cuatro.

-Es hora de que se vaya Conde, hay demonios que se acercan, se de sus habilidades así que sáqueles provecho y borre por completo su olor, no querrá que lo descubra… no aun- lo decía el peliplata con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias Undertaker, un Phantomhive nunca olvida a quienes le brindan su ayuda, volveré dentro de poco- se lo decía mientras ágilmente se terminaba por cambiar y recogía unos cuantos libros en una mochila, tenia una misión que cumplir y ya era hora de realizarla.- Trata de no asesinar a todos sus sirvientes, al menos deja uno- se lo decía mientras saltaba por la ventana para irse rápidamente-

\- Asi lo hare mi joven Conde – se lo decía con una sonrisa que se ensanchaba a medida que salía de la habitación y dirigía a la funeraria para recibir a cuatro demonios que acababan de llegar.

\- ¿Cómo están caballeros, les puedo ayudar en algo?- al terminar la frase su guadaña atravesaba el corazón de uno de los demonio mientras que los otros tres difícilmente lo esquivaban- Disculpen mis modales se me resbalo jijiji

\- Maldito Shinigami, solo nos agarraste en curva, no creas que somos débiles te podemos hacer mucho, mucho daño- se lo decía con una sonrisa arrogante uno de los demonios.

\- Que gracioso eres demonio- se lo decía mientras reventaba en risa, hasta el punto que se recogió una lagrima de sus ojos debido al ataque de risa que le dio de un momento a otro- aahhh bueno, ya que me habéis hecho reír, les puedo conceder información necesaria…- y corto a otro demonio que lo atacaba por detrás dándose la vuelta de manera casi imperceptible a la vista de los otros dos espectadores matándolo rápidamente- claro si es que se pueden mantener alejados de mi, pero recuerden, al final solo uno saldrá vivo… jijiji- no había caso hablar con el peliplata, ya habían sido advertidos de que en sus tiempos fue alguien temible, pero ahora se daban cuenta que no había perdido sus habilidades.

-Bien…- musito de manera cansina, iba a ser una charla complicada, tenía la orden de no hacer daño al peliplata ya que su señor no quería verse en vuelto en problemas con los demás Shinigamis, ya tenía bastante con su padre y mientras más discreto fuera todo mucho mejor- Se está buscando el cuerpo de un hibrido llamado Ciel Phantomhive, rastreamos su esencia, y aunque débil, esta se encuentra aquí, venimos a llevarnos su cuerpo.

-Lo lamento señores, pero la última voluntad del joven conde fue que una vez que acabara el ritual lo recogiera e incinerara su cuerpo, quería descansar mmmm creo que me dijo que quería descansar en paz- ahora entendía el plan del menor, una vez que demostró mejoras fue por un lado a otro dejando su esencia todo para despistar y al final que lo encontraran en ese lugar para que diera el mensaje, muy astuto pensaba el mayor, y el pensando que no había sido suficiente su conjuro para esconder su olor hasta que se recuperara por completo, ese mocoso lo había estado saboteando discretamente-

\- Queremos recoger entonces sus cenizas.

\- Lo lamento Señores, o mejor dicho señor… pero de acuerdo a su voluntad sus cenizas fueron esparcidas en su antigua mansión y en la tumba de sus padres jijiji- y con un ultimo movimiento degolló al tercer demonio sin que este pudiera esquivarlo a tiempo- No tengo nada más que decir puede retirarse jijiji- y así vio al demonio fulminarlo con la mirada pero salir de manera veloz, de seguro la información era de gran importancia y urgencia para alguien que él conocía muy bien.

Después de haber abandonado a su amo, envuelto en sangre y con una expresión orgullosa y una sonrisa triunfante con los ojos cerrados Sebastian pensó se sintió confundido por esa reacción, el al fin era libre y se suponía que Ciel debería estar devastado por aquella traición, si bien sentía que una parte de su conciencia descansaba al fin, había otra parte de el que sentía lastima por su ex amo, ¿Qué significaban sus últimas palabras?, tal vez si le dolió la traición por lo que al final en su último momento él quería morir y se alegró que el mismo acabara con su vida ya que el mismo ayudo a enterrar la espada en su pecho.

Pero las cosas ahora eran distintas, habían pasado tres largos meses, cada día sentía que los segundos, minutos y horas pasaban más lentas que el día anterior; existía un vacío que iba creciendo a medida que los recuerdos lo acorralaban, fue al hogar donde vivieron durante más de medio siglo, recogió hasta el último de sus pertenencias, incluyendo sus libros y el portafolios que Ciel le había ordenado que no revisara, pero el ya no era más su amo; sin embargo, lo único que podía hacer ahora era respetar una voluntad de aquel ser que aunque le costaba reconocer, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por volver a sentirlo temblar debajo de su cuerpo y sentirlo aunque sea una vez más.

Cuando el ritual había terminado, aun Sebastian se sentía confundido, y delante de sus lacayos lo único que pudo demostrar fue dureza, frialdad y traición al ser que quizás había sido el primero en desearlo de una forma distinta, todo por su orgullo de Demonio, Thomas había sido encerrado en el cuarto de arriba para que durmiera cuando lo fue a recoger el minino solo crispo su cola y se puso en modo de ataque, casi como por instinto supiera lo que le había hecho al menor, en un ágil movimiento le dio un pequeño golpe en su cuello para dejarlo inconsciente y poder llevarlo con él, ya que si lo dejaba solo él no podría sobrevivir; se fue dejando un cuerpo inerte detrás de si para jurar nunca mas volver; fue recibido con los mas altos honores delante de su padre con el cual mantuvieron una pequeña discusión por un chisme que le había llegado al demonio mayor después de una celebración llena de excesos y lujuria, él se sintió sucio por primera vez en su existencia, no solo había borrado el olor de Ciel con súcubos cualquiera, sino que en su interior sentía como mancillaba la memoria del que alguna vez fue su amo, al final todo termino empeorando para el a medida que el tiempo pasaba la desesperación lo carcomía, los recuerdos tan vividos que tenía en varias ocasiones en cada momento siempre le venia algún detalle característico de Ciel, que al final se desvanecia y hacia que el otro desencadenara su ira hacia sus sirvientes y causando destrucción por donde pasaba teniendo a todo el palacio aterrado y molesto, mientras solo su progenitor observaba tan curiosa actitud.

Después de haber recogido las cosas de Ciel se enteró por uno de sus sirvientes al cual le había mandado a investigar a donde había ido a parar el cuerpo de Ciel, que si bien pudo haber sido recogido por otro demonio depravado ya que Ciel era realmente bello, también quería creer que había una pequeña esperanza de que siguiera con vida, el sirviente le dijo que había sentido el olor del menor en un lugar más apartado, lo que causo una emoción mezclada con ansiedad de parte del mayor que supo disimularlo bastante bien; así que envió a mas demonios a seguirle el rastro para encontrar el paradero del hibrido esperando así tres meses agónicos mas.

A lo lejos en un palacio un demonio llegaba con una noticia para cierto demonio que esperaba con ansias.

\- Mi señor Reykor, disculpe la demora por la misión, sin embargo traigo la información que desea-

-Debería castigarte por el tiempo tomado Darjen, pero hoy me siento piadoso, asi que cuéntame todo- Decía el mayor con una sonrisa arrogante mientras ocultaba un nerviosismo que se acrecentaba.

-Mi señor, después de seguir varias pistas, llegamos a un lugar en donde el aroma del ser que busca era bastante fuerte, era una funeraria de un Shinigami por lo que averiguamos.

-Continua- La molestia del azabache era evidente, ¿Qué hacia el shinigami con Ciel?, los celos volvían a surgir.

-Cuando entramos mato a tres de los nuestros, nos dijo que el joven conde quería que lo recogieran después del ritual, y que su cuerpo fuera incinerado para poder descansar en paz, y que sus cenizas fueran esparcidas por su mansión y tumba de sus padres, es lo único que me dijo señor.

El ex mayordomo estaba anonadado por lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿Qué el Shinigami fuera a recoger su cuerpo? ¿Por qué Ciel pediría una cosa así?, a menos que él lo supusiera todo…

Subió de manera rauda a una habitación al lado de la suya donde se encontraban las cosas del menor, en el cual se refugiaba, adormecía y reconfortaba con su olor; y entonces lo vio, vio aquel portafolios que no había quería abrir por respeto a una orden y culpa más que todo, cuando la abrió se sorprendió de ver muchos libros sobre rituales demoniacos e información infernal, era más que claro, Ciel lo sabia desde el principio, lo que aún no podía procesar era del porque nunca le dijo nada, ni siquiera noto cuando este fingía, cualquiera en su lugar se habría vuelto loco en ira y rabia, era de lo que se podría esperar de alguien como Ciel, sin embargo, el no solo le siguió el juego sino que también le dio las cartas de la victoria ¿Por qué? Y entonces recordó sus últimas palabras "Tu ganaste esta batalla Sebastian, pero yo gane la guerra; mi tortura a llegado a su fin, pero la tuya apenas comienza", cuanta razón tenia, pero aún no entendía como era que él sabía lo que le estaba causando ¿Si ya estaba muerto?, y entonces vio un libro que le llamo la atención, y en una pagina especifica había una nota escrita por el que solo decía "Eres un bastardo Sebastian" y a continuación detrás de aquella nota, un ritual bastante extraño que comenzó a tomar forma a medida que lo leía.

.

.

….

Bueno me demore un poquito en escribir, pero ahora si, de que hay lemon lo hay, y una sorpresa inesperada jeje… si les gusta la historia dejen sus comentarios, nos vemos en 2 dias jeje


	7. De los dos

Buenas a todos, esta es la primera vez que realizo un fic, trate de que se asemejen lo más posible a los personajes, esta historia tiene mucha violencia y lemon, más lemon que violencia jeje espero les guste iré publicando de manera continua, los personajes no son míos perteneces a Yana Toboso, si así fuera Sebastian ya estaría con Ciel a estas alturas en la manga jaja, bueno disfrútenlo…

CAP.7 EL MUNDO ERA DE LOS DOS...

 _\- Sebastian – llamaba un peli azul sentado en un banquillo afuera de la residencia observando el paisaje desértico un árbol completamente seco al frente suyo._

 _\- Me llamaba bocchan- le decía Sebastian con una sonrisa, tenía que ser atento mas ahora, solo faltaban 11 días para el ritual._

 _\- Dime, si tu fueras libre… ¿A dónde irías?- le decía el menor con los ojos fijos en ese árbol seco._

 _-…- la pregunta realmente desconcertó al mayor, el deseaba escapar de esas cadenas, ¿Pero, para qué? , había pasado tanto tiempo que ya lo había olvidado- Bueno, no tendría caso pensar en la respuesta joven amo-_

 _-¿Por qué?- ahora si la atención del menor estaba fija en él._

 _\- Para romper el contrato uno de los dos debería morir para que el otro sea libre mi joven amo- se lo decía con una expresión suave en su rostro mientras esbozaba su típica sonrisa, pero se sorprendió al ver que el menor ni se inmutaba por aquella directa respuesta._

 _-Sebastian acércate- para cuando el mayordomo estuvo frente a el a solo escasos milímetros de su rostro, Ciel ladeo la cabeza pegando su boca a su oreja- Si yo muriese, me aseguraría de que nunca me olvides- se lo dijo en un muy suave susurro terminando de darle un inocente beso en la mejilla y entrando lo más rápido a la mansión mientras daba su nueva orden- Se me apetece pastel de chocolate, no tardes Sebastian- mientras miraba un muy desconcertado mayordomo que su cuerpo luchaba entre apresar en sus brazos a aquel chiquillo y tomarlo hasta que se desmayara, ese sentimiento se estaba volviendo muy frecuente, al final era bueno pensaba el, haría el trabajo de seducción más fácil aunque sabía que una parte de él se estaba engañando, quizás era algo más._

 _\- Yes, my lord._

-Ciel, lo tenías planeado desde el principio… - Sus ojos carmesí brillaron a fuego vivo, desesperación, ira, y ¿odio?; que derecho tendrías para odiar si se supone que fuiste tu mismo en planear una traición jugando con los sentimientos de alguien que actuó de manera lógica al saberse que lo asesinarían, pero era de una manera bastante macabra, Ciel se tragó su orgullo, su dolor, su dignidad solo para dar la vuelta a su propio juego.

-Reykor, ¿Qué mierda se supone que haces?- Hablaba Caled al enterarse por su subordinado de que cuando le entrego la noticia a su señor este tuvo un repentino cambio y desapareció de la sala dirigiéndose a la parte alta del palacio- Entiendo que te divierta destruir cosas solo por placer, pero esto se puede interpretar de otra manera, tu cambio de actitud, tus repentinos ataques de ira, tu desestabilidad mental ¿Qué sentías por el hibrido?

\- Todo fue parte de un plan, él lo sabía todo- se lo decía sentado en el suelo con una pierna extendida en el suelo y la otra hincada en donde descansaban sus brazos mirando al horizonte, en su ataque de ira había destrozado todo, ya no le quedaba nada de su ex amo.

-Eso es mentira, sería imposible- Caled no lo creía, sino el hibrido ya habría hecho algo contra Reykor apenas lo supiera.

\- Lo hizo, y no solo eso; además se vengó, me dejo en un infierno del que jamás poder salir- se lo decía con unas palabras tan cansadas como un moribundo solo esperando su hora de muerte; tirándole el libro donde estaba la nota y el conjuro-

-" _Eres un bastardo Sebastian_ " paso sobre la nota y leyó a grandes rasgos dichas paginas consecutivas " _El dilirium es un conjuro infernal para castigar a otro demonio cuando este ha violado las leyes de la naturaleza….. ….. la sangre del primero debe macerarse con tiempo mientras se vaya recibiendo el daño… ….. en el momento definitivo de la separación el conjuro es realizado en forma de maldición… …. Mientras el corazón del primer contenedor este mas frustrado y desdichado sea, suele durar más tiempo…. …..el tiempo prudencial varia de tres a seis meses hasta que la sangre del primero se diluya en el segundo…... ….. si los seres son predestinados por el hilo rojo del destino, la maldición solo acentúa la conexión…_ "- Caled solo leía, todo parecía formarse en una gran estupidez, la parte del conjuro puede que fuera de cierta manera cierta, ya que había visto en su amante esos cambios y ataques que lo habían empezado a agobiar de manera más secuencial al volver al palacio, pero… ¿Hilo rojo del destino?, puras basuras que parecieran sacados de libros de romanticismo y cursilería de los humanos, eso de por si era una blasfemia a su propia naturaleza- No me digas que crees semejante mierda Reykor, pensé que eras más inteligente, esto tiene solución, solo se debe buscar otra maldición para destruir a la primera, ¿Acaso Reykor demonio de la avaricia es tan patético?, me da aso pensar que sigo a un despojo de demonio, ¡¿maldición Reykor donde está tu orgullo?!- Estaba furiosa, celosa y decepcionada a la vez, ella lo deseaba, y pensando que separándolo de ese asqueroso hibrido podía ser solo suyo y tomar el puesto que le correspondía, el seria solo suyo; pero ni muerto dejaba de joder ese chiquillo.

\- Si lo dices porque solo a ti te entrego una lujuria vacía, y a él un sentimiento distinto a solo odio, déjame decirte que deberías dejar de preocuparte, porque más allá del sexo tu no me interesas para nada, tal vez para servirme pero es tu obligación hacerlo de acuerdo a tu lealtad jurada- se lo expresaba mientras se levantaba esbozándole una de esas sonrisas que solo se las dedicaba a Ciel-

\- Eres un maldito- Caled perdió los estribos y justo cuando iba a atacar le tomaron de la muñeca con tanta fuerza que destrozaron toda la mano y tirándola con fuerza hacia el suelo mientras que el autor solo esperaba a que se levantara.

-Retírate, esta vez lo pasare por alto, pero la siguiente vez no me tentare a disfrutarte mientras te desmiembro una a una, mi adorada Caled- mientras le sonreía tan gentil y macabramente-

-Si mi señor- dicho esto se escapó rápidamente, había tenido mucha suerte esta vez; sin embargo, aun la frustración de no tenerlo suyo le carcomía por dentro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que deseas padre?-

\- Hey, ¿Acaso un padre no se puede preocupar por su adorado hijo?- se lo decía en tono burlón un demonio de aspecto de un hombre como de 35 años y cabello negro no muy largo recogido en una coleta; que vestía muy parecido a un teniente con una espada como si se preparara para la batalla.

\- Te conozco, ¿ qué quieres saber?, creí haberte dicho todo cuando llegue al palacio

\- ahhh si si, ese cuentito sobre que tuviste altercados con otro demonio y tu contrato llevo más tiempo, me sorprendes, sueles mentir mejor que esto.

-No es de tu incumbencia- estaba por retirarse hasta que el mayor lo retuvo.

\- Te lo dejare pasar esta vez porque te necesito para la guerra, así que será como tu pago; te contare una pequeña historia hijo mío- Se lo decía mientras se sentaba en el suelo invitando al otro a sentarse con una pierna extendida y la otra a medio extender.

\- ¿momento de padre a hijo?, señor Beleal, sí que es inoportuno- lo decía con una sonrisa forzada mientras él también se sentaba-

-Solo cállate y escucha- Suspiro como si lo que iba a decir fuera largo tedioso y molesto- El día que Dios castigo a Lucifer, lo expulso del cielo con los demás ángeles que estaban de acuerdo con él, nos condenó a nosotros y nuestra dependencia al inframundo, nos maldijo quizás de una manera cruel, aunque al principio a muchos no les importo, pronto se dieron cuenta de lo cruel que podía ser su Creador; el hilo rojo del destino, quizás parezca la estupidez más aberrante de un idiota, pero en realidad existe, es un poder mucho más grande que su propio creador, es una conexión entre dos seres que sin importar el tiempo ni el espacio tienen una vivencia tan idílica o duradera que se queda grabado en sus almas, sobrepasa la lujuria, obsesión e intensidad, muchos lo llaman amor, aunque según yo, ese término se queda bastante corto; nuestro castigo fue… que de cada ángel caído su hilo rojo estaría ligado a un humano, se nos fue otorgado la suerte de conocerlo y la maldición de verlo morir, al ser seres eternos el tiempo para nosotros no es nada, pero una vez que sufres la pérdida de verlo morir en su corta existencia no solo el tiempo se detiene, sino que el vacío es tal que así como tu estas en este momento muchos lo vivieron en carne propia durante siglos eso, solo que lo tuyo es solo un conjuro; el de los primeros demonios no fue así, si preguntas a Lucifer él te lo puede cerciorar, aunque seria muy difícil que te confié eso, es como un secreto o tabú , cuando un Shinigami recoge un alma, esta tiene la oportunidad de renacer, Dios nos condenó a devorar almas vagando por el mundo de los humanos saciando también nuestros más bajos instintos, ¿Qué crees que paso cuando un demonio se devoro el alma que poseía el hilo rojo de otro demonio?, exacto, perdió a su ser predestinado para siempre, las almas devoradas jamás vuelven son nuestro alimento; se nos condenó al sufrimiento eterno producido por nosotros mismos, ante una pérdida masiva de asesinatos por parte de los demonios hacia otros demonios consumidos por un vacío tan grande y una ira llena de desesperación, esa guerra estaba por acabar con nuestra estirpe, aunque también fue benéfico ya que en ese momento éramos bastantes, Lucifer pidió una audiencia con la amenaza de llevar la guerra hacia la superficie, Dios no tuvo de otra que aceptar en donde se llegó a la conclusión que cada hilo rojo humano que conectara a un demonio jamás se cruzarían en lo que durara de su vida, así que nacieron las nuevas descendencias llenas de pecado por disfrutar ignorantes de su cruel maldición y decididas a satisfacer sus instintos en lo que durara su inmortalidad, el tema fue cerrado y mantenido en secreto por varios de nosotros, para asegurar nuestra progenie y evitar que los demonios más jóvenes cometieran estupideces, aunque siempre hay una falla, a veces y solo a veces , ocurre el error de que un demonio conozca a su ser predestinado; y lo lamento hijo, tu conociste al tuyo-

-…-El más joven no podía creerlo, todo era tan directo, tan extraño, tan irreal, pero a la vez encajaba como un puzzle para su situación, de repente cayo en cuenta de algo que termino por hacerlo sentir más miserable- Yo lo mate, dime, ¿Dónde se encuentra el alma de un demonio asesinado?, lo perdí para siempre, y estoy condenado por el resto de mi vida, una vez le dije que servirle y estar a su lado era un infierno, pero sabes… esto es algo con lo que ya no puedo…- se lo dijo mirando hacia el techo en un punto inerte, con una sonrisa vacía a punto de romperse, se sentía muerto por dentro, ese era el infierno al que Ciel Panthomhive lo había condenado, y muy probablemente él lo sabía antes de morir-

\- Sin duda eres un idiota hijo mío- se lo dijo mientras le daba un coscorrón haciéndolo reaccionar- yo engendre un hijo, un demonio poderoso, no una doncella que espera ser salvada por su príncipe, solo te falta tu faldita y pañuelo para secarte las lágrimas esperando a un hibrido que está ahí afuera vivito y coleando- Se lo dijo tan tranquilamente divirtiéndose al ver la reacción de su hijo, sus ojos y boca abierta tratando de decir algo y no podía articular ni una vocal, una expresión inusual en un demonio tan poderoso, que aún no podía digerir esa información, oh si, su hijo siempre lo entretenía, amores jóvenes según él.

…..

Aquí esta un nuevo cap, me emocione y lo acabe antes de lo esperado jeje agradezco a **Guest** por el apoyo en su comentario, es agradable saber que a más personas les agrada este fic, bueno nos vemos en 2 dias , bye bye


	8. Lamentos

Buenas a todos, esta es la primera vez que realizo un fic, trate de que se asemejen lo más posible a los personajes, esta historia tiene mucha violencia y lemon, más lemon que violencia jeje espero les guste iré publicando de manera continua, los personajes no son míos perteneces a Yana Toboso, si así fuera Sebastian ya estaría con Ciel a estas alturas en la manga jaja, bueno disfrútenlo…

…..

CAP.8 SACIADO EN LAMENTOS DE TODAS LAS COSAS QUE HICE

Estaba a punto de llegar, no faltaba mucho, cada que estaba a punto de encontrarlo este se volvía escapar; pero el día de hoy la suerte estaba de su lado, llegando así a una especie de pantano lleno de árboles en estado de descomposición y un suelo completamente lodoso, aquel paraje que parecía haber sido olvidado por todos, tenía en medio de semejante paisaje una pequeña cabaña, para cuando llego unos trillizos lo recibieron no muy gratamente.

\- Supongo que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero necesito hablar con Alois Trancy en este momento, tengo un trato que podría beneficiarle bastante- Lo decía con una arrogancia digna de alguien que alguna vez fue un conde, sin duda ese porte y orgullo eran marca personal de los Phantomhive, los trillizos parecían dudar, sin embargo, un ruido saliendo de la cabaña parecía haberlos alertado pues de inmediato lo dejaron pasar.

\- OH! Conde Phantomhive, que gusto tenerlo en mi más humilde y pobre morada, disculpe que no lo atienda como deba pues yo creía que estaba m-u-e-r-t-o- se lo dijo tan directo y mordazmente para cambiar de una seriedad a una risa algo sarcástica.

\- Pues ya ve mi queridísimo _Conde Trancy_ no soy el único que debería estar muerto sino usted también, la penúltima vez que lo vi, Hannah ya había devorado tu alma, sin embargo, la sorpresa me la lleve yo al saber que lo vería una vez más, y no solo eso sino que también como vaina que contiene la espada demoniaca- con una sonrisa socarrona, le decía a un rubio que comenzaba a presentar una mueca de desagrado en su rostro.

\- tsk… que es lo que quieres Phantomhive si te vienes a cobrar por que tu demonio te traiciono, déjame decirte que no es culpa mia, son unos aprovechadores que me traicionaron primero amenazándome y luego prometiéndome que me brindarían protección, pero ya vez que todos esos seres son unos miserables que no saben cumplir un acuerdo- El pelirrubio arrugo en el entrecejo solo al recordar- pero esto no se quedara así- y volviendo a su sonrisa tan espontanea como si se le hubiese ocurrido la más grande de las ideas- Si el conde Phantomhive viene hacia mí de seguro quiere mis servicios, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, pues por lo que recuerdo usted siempre cumple su palabra- concluyo con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente.-¿Pero, aun me odias?

\- Te volviste más intuitivo e inteligente a lo largo de estos años- resoplo cansado- No te odio, si bien es cierto que por tu culpa me volví un hibrido, jamás será algo que te agradezca mi inmortalidad, aunque tampoco te puedo culpar del todo de que mi ex mayordomo me haya traicionado, si no hubieras interferido ahora estaría muerto y ese demonio estaría vagando por ahí, a veces vivir demasiado puede llegar a ser un infierno, te doy el mérito de saber la causa por la cual he llegado a buscarte, te brindo mi protección y mi ayuda, pero necesito toda la información Trancy.

\- ¿Cómo sé que tú me puedes ayudar?, todo lo hacía por ti ese mayordomo, y la última vez que te vi estabas a punto de ser asesinado, así que no tengo garantía de que tú puedas hacer algo por mí, por si no te has dado cuenta mi situación también ha cambiado- se lo dijo en un tono más serio.

\- Quizás tienes razón, pero a pesar de mi apariencia o mi pasado, yo tengo la habilidad de cualquier demonio, pero por sobre ello no solo puedo desaparecer por completo mi esencia, sino que también la de los demás, puedo amplificar tanto como quiera los olores a mi olor así como también desaparecerlos por completo, y por lo que me he dado cuenta estas escapando de alguien en específico ¿yo creo que mis habilidades son bastante útiles para ti no?- se lo dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, a lo que el otro parecía meditarlo, a lo que al final se le notaba que estaba algo apurado y desesperado como si lo que se acercara le fuera a hacer mucho daño.

-Acepto el trato, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que escucha atentamente Ciel… la razón por la que tú no eres un demonio completo soy yo, cuando Hannah decidido convertirte en demonio, yo ya había decidido ser devorado por Hannah, pero ella escucho la voz de Luka, y la invito a quedarse juntos, y a mí que intentara ser feliz-Lo dijo con una tristeza clara en los ojos- Así que Hannah cometió suicidio, la Leevatein siempre tiene que estar cerca de su vaina y si esta no existe, la vaina escoge a la última alma que devoro la antigua vaina para que esta sea la nueva que guarde la espada demoniaca, así tanto tu como yo, nos volvimos híbridos con el poder de Hannah, si solo hubieras sido tú, te hubieras convertido en un demonio completo, ya que nos regaló su propia naturaleza; ahora ya lo sabes, llama a los trillizos y vámonos de aquí no falta mucho para que nos encuentren.

-¿Quién te busca?- podía observar en el rubio un nerviosismo que se iba acrecentado.

-Claude…

….

En uno de los salones reales se encontraban discutiendo varios demonios de elites en donde se encontraba el hijo de Beleal que según el después de haber recibido la noticia tenía una sonrisa de idiota mal disimulada, el trato seria ayudar a rastrearlo y a cambio Reykor lo ayude en planear una táctica para desatar una guerra, pero que mantenga la estética y el buen estilo de la casa de Beleal.

\- Y bien señores, ¿Cómo manejaremos a los humanos?, ustedes sabes que no puedo perder ante Amón, por mas que sea el hijo de Lucifer, no estoy de acuerdo con cederle privilegios para que gane- Decia un muy divertido Beleal delante de muchos demonios importantes que también se habían unido al juego por un propósito en común, _joder al hijo de Lucifer y llevarse un buen botín del festín de almas que ahí se armaría, llevándose las mejores para su casa._

\- Entonces podríamos matar al archiduque Francisco Fernando Carlos Luis José María de Habsburgo, podríamos manejar a uno de nuestros queridos terroristas Serbios que por cierto el sobrino de Mammon sirve, para que influya en nuestros intereses, asi comenzaríamos una disputa entre países, una vez que esos hilos se van jalando nada puede detenerlos, no solo nos llevaríamos el crédito de ser nosotros los que iniciamos la contienda, sino que también podríamos preparar su alma en la desesperación y agonía de intento de asesinarlo antes de matarlo definitivamente primero viendo como muere su mujer embarazada, su alma seria exquisita para nuestro señor Lucifer, cumpliríamos la tarea de destruir la humanidad y le daríamos un buen plato, todos salimos ganando excepto Amón que conociéndolo saldría con alguna acción precipitada moviendo los hilos en la tierra de lo cual nosotros podríamos sacar provecho- Lo decía un azabache sentado viendo fijamente su copa de sangre para llevárselo a la boca y beberlo en seco, para cuando termino vio el atisbo de asombro y respeto reflejado en todos los demonios amigos de su padre-

-Ese es mi hijo, no esperaba menos- Beleal se sentía complacido con el plan y su enorme sonrisa no se dejaba esperar, como un chiquillo al que le dicen que le regalaran un chupete si se porta bien.

\- Me alegro que estes de vuelta con nosotros Reykor, al fin sentaste cabeza- Le decía un demonio también vestido de coronel al igual que su padre solo que este era rubio y ojos azules

-Digo lo mismo, ya me parecía muy inmaduro de tu parte que a pesar de todo siguieras con tonterías de formar contratos una y otra vez, a estas alturas ya tienes que manejar tus propios hilos y tomar almas a tu antojo, recuerda tu posición, no eres un demonio cualquiera, nuestro linaje y estilo debe mantenerse inquebrantable- Le decía otro más serio vestido como un samurái con cabello Cataño largo amarrado con una coleta y en cada extremo de su cintura una katana-

-Oigan, me lo van a espantar, mi querido hijo no maduraba ¿Qué podría hacer? Como buen padre tuve que esperar y miren, ya ven que volvió solito.

\- tsk- un chasquido de la lengua del menor no se hizo esperar- Nunca me intereso la posición que me corresponde, de hecho envidio a muchos demonios que son tan corrientes que viven toda su inmortalidad haciendo contratos, condimentando exclusivamente su alma para ellos, ¿Por qué me toco nacer en cuna de oro?- lo decía en un tono burlón haciendo enojar a muchos otros demonios que se enorgullecían de su posición.

-Entonces mi joven Márquez, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Lo decía un demonio vestido de traje negro muy apegado a la época con rasgos europeos y pelo castaño claro recortado.

-Muy sencillo, un acuerdo, oh pero no me malinterpreten ya que disfrutare mucho mi estancia también encuentro interesante como los humanos se matan por poder a pesar de que se supone que son en la escala evolutiva de la tierra más inteligentes- esa sonrisa tan aparentemente inocente, si, muy característico en la familia de Beleal.

\- No me interesan problemas personales, asi que llegamos la conclusión de que tu plan será ejecutado de manera inmediata dentro de tres días 28 de Junio a las 11 de la mañana en Sarajevo, yo me encargare de hacerle llegar los planes a mi sobrino- Decía otro demonio con aspecto de demonio de la época del Sengoku ya que vestía un hakama de guerra y llevaba una espada, y armadura alrededor de él.

-Si, eso es todo retírense, nos vemos en 4 días para comenzar con la segunda fase gracias a todos, adiós- y con una sonrisa se despedía Beleal para ir a ver a una mascota que había adquirido hace algunos días.

.

.

Mientras se instalaban en una mansión que Ciel había adquirido (Manipulado y luego asesinado al propietario), este se dispuso a decorarlo de un estilo muy diferente, solo para evitar que el recuerdo de Sebastian lo atormentara, quizás iba sintiéndose un poco mejor conforme a los días pasaran, como siempre fue amante de los lujos, no era para menos vivir en una mansión que llenara sus expectativas, llevándose consigo al ex conde Trancy y a unos Trillizos que ahora se encontraban en la planta baja haciendo la cena y al otro lado el rubio que parecía como un adolescente al ver semejante arquitectura, como si el jamás hubiese vivido en uno, quizás se habría olvidado ya que debido a su personalidad y ser tan impulsivo con sus sentimientos podía ser manejado por cualquiera, este mismo se aisló del mundo, solo para vivir como un trotamundos huyendo del ser que alguna vez juro servirlo para después traicionarlo.

FLASBACK

\- Claude…- Decía con cierta melancolía el Rubio.

-¿Qué no estaba muerto?- Tendría que estarlo, de cierta manera eso también incomodo mucho a Ciel ya que recordaba como este último estaba obsesionado con su alma al punto de haber mantenido un combate por su alma-

\- Si- Bufo algo molesto y cansado- Yo también lo pensé, unos días después de asimilar que también era un demonio, decidí ir a mi antigua mansión, los trillizos me siguieron, ellos tienen la condena de seguir a donde sea al portador del Leevatein, y no lo hacen con desagrado, he llegado a pensar que les agrada mi presencia, aunque también pueden estar fingiendo y me he auto engañado para no vivir en la soledad jeje- una sonrisa falsa y rota se formaba en su rostro, para luego cambiar a una de desagrado completo- Cuando regrese, vi a Claude con su uniforme de mayordomo, me sorprendí bastante pues él y yo no tenemos un contrato de por medio, entonces, ¿Qué quería el de mi?, los recuerdos anteriores fueron muy desagradables al punto que me humille por él, la poca dignidad que me quedaba del infierno de vida que alguna vez se me fue dado, el me la arrebato, me volví loco, no quería verlo solo su presencia me daba miedo, no sé qué rayos le paso, al fin lo único que pude entender era que aun deseaba mi alma, ¿es estúpido verdad?, yo no tengo alma, ya no la tenemos como para que ellos la devoren, me mantenía encerrado, aun me afectaban esos recuerdos pero el actuaba de la manera mas normal, supongo que estaba obsesionado conmigo, hasta que una noche… el me utilizo para sus deseos carnales, sus mas bajos instintos, a la mañana solo me dijo que muy probablemente era lo que mi ser lo había estado incitando desde que regrese, y se fue sin decir nada, la rabia la ira la traición una vez mas no lo soporte y me fui, camine sin rumbo varios meses hasta que me tope de nuevo con él estaba furioso, casi mata a los trillizos y me violo por días volviéndome a encerrar en la mansión, el cual él siempre me repetía que yo le pertenecía a él, sin derecho a defenderme, al final lo volví a herir con la espada, preso de la desesperación y hui de él, lo odio y jamás quiero volver a verlo, sé que aún me busca pero jamás volveré a su lado… _por más que una parte mia me pida a gritos volver sentirlo-_ La nostalgia adornaba su rostro, por más que dijera que lo odiaba, jamás podría hacerlo, por que por mas que lo niegue, extrañaba verlo otra vez, pero su cordura le ganaba y el miedo e ira volvían a floreces en su ser, como era un demonio también y además uno muy impulsivo solo terminaba huyendo para no volver a verlo nunca mas…

FIN FLASHBACK

\- Supongo que también te entiendo en esa parte Trancy, aunque digas que lo odias puedo ver la decepción marcado en tus ojos, la traición del ser que más querías- Lo decía mirando su anillo hachado en la mullida cama mientras comenzaba a dormir, en donde sus sueños veía a cierto azabache que le traía el té a la primera hora de la mañana y lo llamaba… _Bocchan es hora de despertarse, hoy llego carta de la Reina._

…..

Me atrase mil disculpas, es que tenía dos ideas, pero me costo decidirme por una, espero este cap les guste falta muy poquito para Sebastian encuentre a Ciel, nos vemos en 2 dias jeje bye bye agradezco el apoyo a **pluma.e3** por el comentario, siempre estare pendiente de mis actualizaciones y lo publicare continuamente, agradeciendo de antemano me despido…


	9. Falsa relacion

Buenas a todos, esta es la primera vez que realizo un fic, trate de que se asemejen lo más posible a los personajes, esta historia tiene mucha violencia y lemon, más lemon que violencia jeje espero les guste iré publicando de manera continua, los personajes no son míos perteneces a Yana Toboso, si así fuera Sebastian ya estaría con Ciel a estas alturas en la manga jaja, bueno disfrútenlo…

…..

CAP.9 YO EXPONDRÉ TOTALMENTE TODA TU FALSA RELACIÓN

La información que le había proporcionado su padre era verdaderamente eficaz, no solo lo había localizado sino que había acordado una reunión con su ex amo que a pesar de mantener un perfil bajo se seguía haciendo llamar Ciel Phantomhive, si bien su aroma ya era inexistente por medios humanos y registros había sido relativamente sencillo ubicarlo, estaba nervioso, que podría decirle, quizás sería una muy buena opción tantear el terreno por donde pisaba y después de eso tomar alguna iniciativa respecto a él, lo necesitaba, sus labios su cuerpo su esencia, todo, aunque esos recuerdos y ese vacío aun lo seguían atormentando, no era nada comparado como cuando él lo creyó muerto.

Era hora de recibir a su nuevo invitado que se formaría como nuevo socio suyo, para una empresa de redacción, esa pasión ferviente que había tenido por años le había dado la nueva ilusión de crear un apoyo para los talentos jóvenes que se rogaban por un espacio en cualquier editorial, asi que gustoso acepto en recibir al hijo de su socio, que según el mayor, estaba más interesado su hijo que el mismo; así que el día de la reunión se alisto de la mejor manera posible y despidió a su compañero de planes Trancy que se fue junto con los trillizos a realizar unos asuntos importantes, como ya no tenían aroma, para el Rubio era una liberación poder pasear sin miedo a que lo encuentren, dejando así solo al peliazul mientras ideaba estrategias para hacer un nuevo socio y manipularlo para que invierta en sus ideas, comenzar desde cero también traía sus dificultades.

Esperaba en el gran salón, había contratado un joven humano de cabello castaño que realizaba algunas tareas de cualquier mayordomo común y corriente y lo acompañaría en reuniones como esas a partir de ahora para que este pendiente de las necesidades de la otra parte, así como alguna vez lo hubiera hecho Sebastian, no faltaba mucho.

Mientras un azabache muy peculiar cruzaba las calles de cierta ciudad, se había asegurado con sus poderes de que su esencia no se notara, le había costado trabajo pues a quien tenia que engañar era a un ser que aunque no quería admitirlo en ese aspecto superaba a sus poderes así que tenía que ser muy suspicaz, toco la puerta de la mansión, al abrirla lo atendio un joven que era el mayordomo del lugar, lo atendió con una enorme sonrisa, sí que se notaba que le gustaba su nuevo trabajo, o quizás le gustaba el jefe para quien trabajaba, quizás se había vuelto un poco paranoico pero nadie podía culparlo, lo vería después de casi siete largos meses, ¿Cómo estaría tras su ausencia? ¿Qué podría pensar de el? ¿Lo extrañaría tanto cómo el a Ciel?, todas esas preguntas rondaban su cabeza mientras se dirigía al gran salón donde de seguro un peliazul con ojos color zafiro lo esperaba.

Ciel estaba algo confundido desde que el invitado había ingresado a su mansión no podía reconocer su aroma, eso representaba una clara desventaja para el demonio, ya que con olores bien podía adivinar qué clase de gustos, lugares y fetiches poseía esa persona, cuando la puerta se abrió primero diviso a Walter, su mayordomo actual, seguido de un azabache que él conocía muy bien, no pudo disimular en su rostro la mueca de desconcierto y desagrado que le causaba esa impresión, decepcionando un poco al otro ya que no esperaba ese recibimiento, aunque no podía culparlo si lo odiaba, pero como todo buen Phantomhive, tenía haría lo mejor que sabían hacer, guardar apariencias, sentado en un gran sofá no se digo a estrecharle la mano sino que con un ademan ordeno al nuevo mayordomo que lo acomodara en otro sillón al frente suyo, que daba la casualidad de que era el que más lejos se encontraba del demonio menor.

\- Sebastian…- No estaba en sus planes verlo tan pronto, es más si había mandado a Trancy lejos de su mansión era precisamente para idear estrategias para encontrar y de alguna manera vengarse, pero ver de nuevo esos ojos carmesí que resplandecían mientras su vista se fijaba en el.

-Bocchan…- Tenia ya el plan que iba a seguir, pero al verlo ahí sentado, que el tiempo no había pasado en ese cuerpo, ambos no pudieron evitar tener el único recuerdo más real y sincero de ambos.

FLASHBACK

El día anterior Ciel tuvo que contener sus ganas de abrazar a Sebastian, con Thomas al medio y ronroneándole, toda lujuria y pasión iban transformándose en algo cálido y tranquilo, cuando estuvo más consiente después de unas horas de sueño se dio cuenta que estaba de costado con un brazo extendido hacia Sebastian y con el gatito en medio, cuando abrió sus ojos vio que el mayor lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa diminuta, cuando se dio cuenta de la lucidez de Ciel, borro por completo su mueca y se removió de su lugar rápidamente.

-Bocchan, buenos días ya le traigo su desayuno- En rápido movimiento, salió del cuarto, necesitaba irse.

-Sebastian…- Se lo dijo en un susurro pues el demonio ya no estaba.

En el momento en el que Ciel estaba dormido Sebastian no pudo dejar de observar ese rostro, que a pesar de su pasado, su sufrimiento no había hecho mella en ese cuerpo tan perfecto que se mostraba ante aquel demonio que comenzaba a excitarse nuevamente, su frágil cuerpo y a la vez tan fuerte puesto que una de sus mitades era la de un demonio; tan desprotegido del mundo a pesar que lo tenía a él, pero… ¿Quién era el?, solo un demonio que estaba atado a un pobre niño que ni siquiera le había pedido que le enseñara a defenderse solo, una parte de el odiaba eso, Ciel estaba tan seguro de que él lo serviría siempre que no había necesidad de ello, aunque el otro lado de esa pregunta podía ser respondida con una sola palabra, _orgullo,_ el mocoso era muy orgulloso, y como Sebastian desde que Ciel se convirtió en demonio, se empecino siempre a sentirse infeliz y ahogado a una eternidad sin tener libertad, comenzaba a tratarlo mal, razón más que suficiente que el pequeño no quisiera pedirle su ayuda, ¿él era infeliz?, Ciel ya casi no daba órdenes, Sebastian hacia todo automáticamente con una mueca de disconformidad, solo Ciel alzaba la voz cada que Sebastian le faltaba el respeto, hasta que Ciel parecía haberse aburrido de él, ya que había días que ni le respondía cosa que enojaba más al demonio que si hubiese peleado con él, parecía que el mocoso se tragaba su orgullo y lo soportaba todo como una vil víctima, eso lo enojaba, tenía que ser libre, irse a… ¿A dónde? No importaba, aunque volviera a lo mismo de antes, su vida de demonio era mas valiosa que toda esa mierda de contrato que lo esclavizaba, estaba decidido, mataría a ese mocoso; hasta que de manera inconsciente Ciel deposito su mano en su costado casi como abrazándolo de costado y tratando de pegarse a él, Sebastian sintió su calor; era simplemente divino, y jamás podría admitir que cuando Ciel sonreía parecía que hasta el cielo más nublado se despejaba para él, aunque jamás sonrío para su mayordomo de esa manera, y dolía, de alguna manera daba a entender que los únicos sentimientos que albergaba para Sebastian serian Odio tristeza, Venganza, dolor y otros muy negativos, y si lo enamoraba él le entregaría uno _falsa ilusión,_ pero aunque durara poco quería ver una sonrisa en ese hermoso rostro, solo imaginárselo le hizo sentir tan bien, que sin querer comenzaba a sonreír, fue el momento en el que Ciel despertó.

Fue desde ese momento que Sebastian se decidió que en lo que durara aquel supuesto falso amor por parte de él, lo querría con todo su ser hasta que llegara el momento de asesinarlo porque era un demonio, y la realidad era así, su naturaleza era así y jamás cambiaria.

En cambio Ciel, se dio cuenta de su duda; tenía un conjuro para castigarlo si lo traicionaba, pero compartiría hasta lo más profundo de su alma a ese ser que muy probablemente le haría daño después, quería amarlo en cuerpo y alma; sin palabras, sin excusas entregarse sin remordimientos, extasiarse de él hasta que le doliera el alma, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que esos 10 días que le quedaban, jamás los olvidarían.

Un beso, un abrazo, cada vez más eufóricos, más necesitados; conservando cada uno su papel y a la vez rompiendo la línea de Amo y mayordomo; cada día la ropa era más escasa, y el instinto de estar cada vez a su lado se hacía fuerte, aunque Ciel aún se encerraba algunas horas para estudiar, volvían a estar juntos; Ciel había tomado el habito de sentarse en ese banquillo y mirar el árbol, Sebastian por su parte, cada vez que lo miraba sentado perdido en sus pensamientos lo abrazaba por atrás alzaba la quijada del menor y lo besaba dulcemente.

Un día ya no pudo más, y lo arrincono en una de las paredes cuando lo vio escribiendo algo, que luego la carta salió volando, y solo estaba escrito fuera de la carta lo único que pudo leer, o lo único que importaba _Undertaken_ quien diría que ese demonio fuera por demás posesivo, no hablo, no discutió ni fue sarcástico, y tampoco dejo que Ciel hablara para excusarse o justificarse, que más daba, le dejaría en claro a todo y a todos que Ciel Phantomhive no solo era su amo por decisión propia de Sebastian, sino que desde ahora su pareja, cuando cayó en cuenta besaba al menor de manera desenfrenada, y vaya que Ciel era un buen aprendiz, su propia lujuria hacia que el menor también deseara no pasar ni un minuto más sin ser suyo; y así fue, un dedo, dos dedos y tres dedos dentro suyo abriéndose paso de manera tosca, a Ciel le gustaba ese maltrato a su cuerpo mientras que con sus colmillos mordía hasta que sangraran sus pezones y uno masturbaba el miembro del otro fuertemente, Ciel solo jadeaba, hasta que cuando Sebastian se abrió paso en su interior de manera directa con su miembro, Ciel se estremeció por el contacto, Sebastian no espero a que el menor se acostumbrara, tenían toda un eternidad para hacerlo, mientras lo embestía una y otra vez las piernas del menor se enroscaron alrededor de su cintura haciendo el contacto mas profundo, el otro mordía chupaba saboreaba cada rincón que se permitía en esa posición, era una sensación tan distinta, su corazón latía, tantos siglos de existencia y ese contacto tan esperado por días que parecieron años lo hacía sentir completo, llenaba un vacío que siempre había sentido y lo llenaba con cosas que ahora le parecían superficiales, su pecho le dolia, por que parecía tan perfecto, no hacía falta más, Ciel gemía su nombre tantas veces el estaba encima del menor, y aun sentía que lo quería más unido a él como si fueran uno mismo, el era suyo y el le pertenecía también y no le importaba, le enseñaría todo y se encargaría de que por primera vez Ciel fuera feliz después de haber hecho el contrato cuando era solo un niño, y lo vio entre jadeos y gemidos una sonrisa genuina que le dedicaba estaba sudoroso brotaban unas lágrimas de sus ojos con una sonrisa que lo dejo más seguro que nunca sobre lo que sentía, un demonio si podía enamorarse y si podía quererlo como él lo merecía, y jamás lo soltaría, junto su frente con la del menor iba a decirle algo pero en ese momento Ciel llego al orgasmo provocando que el mayor también inundara su interior, se sentía tan completo cuando escucho susurros en su mente.

 _Reykor, lo hiciste a tiempo, fue difícil conjurar a distancia el pentagrama en donde estas follando al hibrido, pero ya estamos todos aquí, apresúrate a unirte con nosotros porque la vista de tu hibrido nos dejó con ganas de unirnos en una orgia hasta despedazarlo, es tan exquisito debo admitirlo._

 _No…_

 _¿Reykor?, no olvides tu naturaleza, eres un demonio, solo te alimentas; además si lo dejas vivir de igual manera mataran a tu amo, somos de tu misma elite, y tú solo eres uno, lo mataran y luego violaran o primero lo violaran y luego lo mataran, no hay otro camino, ya habías decidido, no hay marcha atrás solo tú decides ahora como va a morir._

Era su culpa y él lo sabía, pero Ciel jamás seria de nadie más, antes primero él lo mataría, era su culpa, había sellado el destino del menor cualquier camino que tomara solo tendría un final, Ciel moriría, con todo el dolor que por primera vez albergo en su existencia lo dijo _Lo siento, Ciel,_ cargaría con su culpa y lo sabía, salió abruptamente de él; la pesadilla acababa de comenzar.

FIN FLASHBACK

\- Lárgate…- comenzaba a hiperventilar, aun no estaba preparado, la última vez que lo vio.

\- Bocchan - Estaba hipnotizado con su ojo, volvió a usar un parche, sus brazos le dolían, quería abrazarlo, ya no tenía su ojo donde antes tenía el contrato.

Ninguno de los dos se movían y tampoco podían dejar de mirarse, iba a ser una charla larga, porque uno conseguiría tenerlo otra vez a su lado, dolió tanto no tenerlo cerca que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad otra vez, así fuera a la fuerza y en contra de su voluntad, y el otro mientras más pasaba el tiempo, se daba cuenta que jamás volvería a su lado, las cicatrices se abrían con mas fuerzas, y le recordaban, un orgullo quebrado, una dignidad muerta y un corazón que ya no latía, y nunca volvería a latir por él, porque lo odiaba y ese sentimiento no desaparecería mientras lo siguiera viendo o supiera que existía.

.

….

Lamento la tardanza, estuve ocupada jeje y eso que a mi me encanta actualizar seguido, ahora que estoy en vacaciones actualizare diario, hay una pareja que también la quiero junta, pero explicare los motivos de Claude después, nos vemos mañana byebye


	10. Torcida

Buenas a todos, esta es la primera vez que realizo un fic, trate de que se asemejen lo más posible a los personajes, esta historia tiene mucha violencia y lemon, más lemon que violencia jeje espero les guste iré publicando de manera continua, los personajes no son míos perteneces a Yana Toboso, si así fuera Sebastian ya estaría con Ciel a estas alturas en la manga jaja, bueno disfrútenlo…

CAP. 10 TU TORCIDA MANERA DE AMAR

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Aun no podía digerir lo que sus ojos presenciaban, ese abrigo negro tan elegante en él, y unas botas que lo hacían ver tan formal y casual a la vez.

\- Tenia que encontrarte, tenía que volver a verte- miro como lentamente su ex amo se levantaba.

\- ¿Encontrarme?, pero si realizaste toda clase de artimaña para librarte de mí, asegurándote de asesinarme; ¿Verme?, ¿Quieres acaso terminar tu trabajo? - su tono sarcástico, solo soltaba sus palabras tan envenenadas como el mismo-

\- Usted se comporta como la víctima, bocchan; no puede sentirse la victima si sabía todo desde el principio y aun así atreverse a jugar el juego de este demonio sabiendo el final- Tal vez provocándolo un poco podría saber la razón real de todo su accionar desde que se enteró-

\- No necesito rendirte explicaciones – tenía el entrecejo arrugado pero rápidamente suavizo sus facciones como si recordara algo importante- si viniste a buscarme aquí con desesperación significa que la pequeña maldición que te di surtió efecto,-Sebastian se puso serio- por tu expresión puedo ver que si- el menor solo sonrío- Debes saber que el efecto pasa después de un tiempo o sino viendo a la persona que te lanzo tal conjuro, así que creo que con eso se te acaba el problema Sebastian, puedes retirarte a menos que vengas a acabar tu trabajo; pero si te consuela, me destrozaste el alma así que tarde mucho tiempo en recupérame, incluso ahora no me he recuperado del todo, ya que eres un demonio que se alimenta del sufrimiento de los demás, tómalo como un pago de todos los años de servicio que pasaste a mi lado- esa sonrisa se volvía mas falsa a medida que hablaba.

\- Vengo a llevarlo conmigo - Le dolía, su mirada irradiaba un vacío que el mismo se encargó de hacer, pero si él se lo llevaba podría curar cada una de sus heridas, era la mejor forma, además siendo un sentimiento nuevo era bastante difícil escoger la mejor opción, así que haría caso a la experiencia que presencio de los humanos durante siglos, el hecho de que a todos los que haya conocido eran seres grotescos y desalmados con desordenes de obsesión no ayudaba mucho.

-¿A dónde?, ¿Qué es lo que buscas de mi ahora Sebastian?- Inquirió con indiferencia Ciel, si lo iba a matar esperaba que lo hiciera ya, hubiera sido mejor haber muerto en sus manos, no tenía sentido su eterna vida, quiso volver a como era antes, pero no tenia ningún sentido su vida, así que decidió enfocarse en lo que más amo a lo largo de su vida, _sus libros_ , porque ya ni fuerzas tenia para dañar a su verdugo que más quiso, quería alejarse de él, lo odiaba, pero sí hizo todo eso para alejarlo, ¿Qué sentido tenia aferrarse a un capricho estúpido de venganza por alguien que lo uso porque ya no podía continuar con él?, mientras más lo pensaba poco a poco comenzaba a olvidarlo, las cicatrices eran mucho más grande que el amor que alguna vez le tuvo.

-Qué bueno que lo preguntas hibrido, ahhh perdón jaja ex conde Phantomhive, ya me conoce aunque ahora me presento de forma real, soy Beleal uno de los marqueses del infierno, y el que está aquí es mi hijo Reykor, aunque si lo llama Sebastian tampoco me importa, su madre le puso ese nombre antes de parirlo y escaparse con el incubo, aunque la asesinamos por traición al reino, mi hijo se quedó con ese nombre- lo decía como lo mas normal del mundo después de haber entrado abruptamente el demonio mayor, aunque quizás lo que mas le sorprendía era que Sebastian ni se inmuto con su comentario, lo podía asegurar _los demonios no tenían corazón, ellos no sabían lo que era amar._

-Señor disculpe, se metió de manera rápida- Se disculpaba de manera humilde su mayordomo que iba entrando, aunque hubiera escuchado la conversación no hubiera podido entender nada, era tan atolondrado y humilde ese mayordomo suyo, así eran los humanos buenos.

-Tranquilo, el señor es mi invitado, puedes retirarte- se lo dijo con una sonrisa verdadera, por un momento recordó esas veces cuando él también era inocente, y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del salón, seguido de un gruñido por parte de Sebastian que lo saco de sus cavilaciones-

-Tranquilo hijo, aun no puedes imponerle ni ordenarle nada, no están casados todavía, deja que aproveche algún amorío fugas con cualquier humano que encuentre- se lo decía el demonio mientras buscaba la mejor manera de acomodarse en el mullido sofá, dejando boquiabierta al menor. ¿Pero qué era lo que decía ese demonio?

\- Siempre tan indiscreto padre- Aunque por una vez podría agradecer su presencia, haría las cosas más fáciles para que Ciel acepte la razón por la que vino-

\- No entiendo de que están hablando, pero yo no tengo ningún tipo de relación con ninguno asi que si no van a decir nada prefiero que se vayan de mi morada- lo dijo un ofuscado Ciel mientras bufaba al sentarse en su sillón.

\- Te sugiero que tengas mas respeto hacia mi presencia hibrido, el idiota de mi hijo quizás no te ha contado nada de nuestra jerarquía, pero te aseguro que estamos ligados a la línea principal de Lucifer, y si sabes por donde van nuestros parámetros, te digo que tanto nuestra influencia y poder es suficiente como para que sepas a que no hay nada más satisfactorio que la muerte- Lo decía muy serio Beleal, a parte de su hijo, no estaba dispuesto a que nadie menor que él le hable como si estuviera a su altura-Reykor, vuelve a mis dominios yo hablare con el- se notaba la duda y ansias de Sebastian, pero luego una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se esfumo dejando algunas plumas negras .

-…-Ciel lo medito unos segundos, si lo que había leído Ciel en todos esos libros infernales, entonces deducía que la familia a la que representaba Beleal era demasiado peligrosa, y como alguna vez le dijo Undertaker, ese demonio estaba muy inmiscuido en la que ahora se estaba por llamar primera guerra mundial- Bien, entonces es mi derecho preguntar la razón de su visita, alguien de su talla no se molestaría aquí a solo ver como su hijo busca a un hibrido como yo- Tenia que jugar sus cartas con mucho cuidado-

-Dejemos el formalismo, tutéame- Ese hombre sí que era raro hace unos minutos exigía respeto de acuerdo a su posición, y a la siguiente como si se tratara de cualquier demonio o persona-al final de cuentas seremos familia jaja- eso descoloco al menor.

-No entiendo de que está hablando- Ese demonio decía cosas sin sentido.

\- Entonces iré directo al grano, no solo conozco toda la historia entre el contrato de ti y mi hijo, sino que también conozco como acabaron las cosas- vio como la expresión del menor se tensaba- entre toda esta historia tan curiosa note algo que me llamo la atención, cuando el creyó haberte asesinado, tu desapareciste, no dejaste rastro de tu aroma, solo cuando viste una buena opción para llamar la atención y dar a conocer tu paradero recién liberaste tu esencia a tu antojo, sino fuera por tus registros humanos, ten por seguro que ni mis mejores rastreadores te hubieran ubicado, al punto donde quiero llegar es el siguiente: ahora no lo parece, pero para esta lucha que se está librando me eres demasiado útil, la última vez que me topé con alguien de tal habilidad como tu fue hace muchos siglos, y créeme cuando te digo que ese demonio fue todo un personaje, prodigios como tu no se los encuentran tan fácilmente, y asi como yo estoy aquí muchos más vendrás por el poder de combate y sorpresa que solo tu puedes ofrecerle, así como a tu amigo Trancy ese que se ha convertido en la vaina, vaya suerte que tuvieron los dos ¿eh?, pero solo tener tu lealtad no me es suficiente, eres una pieza demasiado importante, el más bello diamante en bruto y aun así tu valor es incalculable, y como mi hijo se ha visto interesado en ti, me exigió una unión contigo, lo cual me parece muy favorable para mi casa, ¿qué mejor para ganar una guerra de estrategias y tácticas que una unión favorable?- lo decía aquel demonio con toda tranquilidad-

\- …- quería decir algo, opinar, maldecir, pero nada, no salía nada de sus labios, todo era tan directo que no sabía cómo digerir la noticia, de seguro era una de sus nuevas pesadillas, si, de seguro era eso, porque de lo contrario no entendía como podía haberse tornado las cosas-

-Levantate y vámonos, la ceremonia es en una horas- No tenían tiempo que perder

-No, ¿Por qué iría con usted?, de por sí me parece absurda esta unión; y si sabe bien la historia con mi ex mayordomo, entenderá lo que usted me pide, no solo no me iré con usted, no acepto tal unión, odio a ese ser y no quiero tener nada con el- escupió de manera venenosa Ciel, hasta que sintió unas garras presionando sus mejillas, no sabía en qué momento se había movido pero su aura maligna estaba en aumento-

-Es sencillo, mi hijo te quiere para el placer y yo para el deber, no tienes elección ya que en este mismo momento muchos te están buscando por las habilidades que posees pues has ido demostrando a lo largo de estos meses y para los demonios importantes como esto no ha pasado desapercibido, yo te ofrezco comodidades por las buenas y una gran oferta ¿Qué mejor que ser el consorte del hijo de un marqués del infierno?, del primer linaje claro esta, por que los demás no serán tan piadosos como yo y te torturaran y violaran hasta que aceptes, no te mataran y harán lo posible para que no mueras mientras te desmiembran y reconstruyen a la vez, estas en la mira de todos mi querido hibrido-

\- No debería sentirse tan confiando, recuerde que tengo la Leevatein en mi poder y si me veo en algún momento en peligro, daré fin a mi vida, porque nada de todo esto me interesa ya desde hace mucho tiempo- su voz era fría y vacía, entonces el mayor lo supo, Ciel no le tenia miedo a la muerte y quizás ya ni siquiera al dolor, sin duda el demonio mas orgulloso y obstinado que conocio ya que ni con sus poderes ni con su aura estaba logrando doblegarlo-

-Entonces hagamos un pacto-eso llamo la atención del menor que lo miro con curiosidad, mientras el aun lo sujetaba- que la unión sea en lo que dure la guerra, si después de eso no quieres seguir con el idiota de mi hijo no solo te librare de tal unión, te daré la oportunidad de que reencarnes y tengas la oportunidad de poder tener una vida feliz como no la pudiste tener antes-

-¿Eso se puede hacer?- lo dudaba pero, era algo que siempre había querido: _comenzar de nuevo y limpio sin temores-_

-Querido, soy una persona influyente y no solo en el infierno, acepta el pacto que yo jamás he roto mi palabra, Ciel pareció meditarlo, pero al final nada perdía intentando de todas maneras aunque no lo aceptara el terminaría amenazándolo u obligándolo de otra forma, asi que lo mejor por el momento seria aceptar la mejor oferta y luego tantear el terreno-

-Trato hecho- el mayor le estrecho la mano y con eso sellaron un pacto de sangre en donde quedo marcado de manera casi imperceptible en su dedo meñique, parecía como una simple y muy pequeña raspadura-

Y así Ciel emprendería su viaje al infierno para ser el consorte del único ser que no podía ni quería volver a ver, no solo ya no lo amaba, sino que por su culpa estaba siendo sometido a una unión con el a pesar de que se obsesiono en ser libre, _ironías de la vida,_ no lo entendía, y ya no tenia ganas de entenderlo, no valia la pena, estaba tan muerto por fuera como por dentro, y asi seria hasta que se le dieran la libertad nuevamente y pueda morir tranquilo con la esperanza de renacer algún día.

…

Enserio lamento la demora jeje, bueno aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, quería enmarcar bien la personalidad de un demonio, pues ellos no saben sobre sentimiento tan románticos, siempre son tan arraigados a sus placeres y son muy posesivos, ellos no son cariñosos y difícilmente piensan en los demás, así que en el sig capitulo hare mas énfasis en eso, su naturaleza.

Agradezco los comentarios de **Koisuruadict** por el apoyo y las críticas constructivas, gracias lo tendré en cuenta y a **Aqua** por su comentario, me hace muy feliz que le guste esta historia, nos vemos mañana bye bye


	11. Boda infernal

Buenas a todos, esta es la primera vez que realizo un fic, trate de que se asemejen lo más posible a los personajes, esta historia tiene mucha violencia y lemon, más lemon que violencia jeje espero les guste iré publicando de manera continua, los personajes no son míos perteneces a Yana Toboso, si así fuera Sebastian ya estaría con Ciel a estas alturas en la manga jaja, bueno disfrútenlo…

CAP. 11 BODA INFERNAL

Hasta los demonios de elite tienen ceremonias de unión entre demonios que son bendecidas por Lucifer, pero más que uniones, son acuerdos, pactos, entre familias para la procreación de progenie más perfecta y fuerte que representara la casa a la que este elija cuando se desarrolle, o bien servía para formar alianzas, los cuales lo hacían entre demonios de cualquier edad que representaran a nivel bélico o destructivo beneficios para las casas de alta alcurnia, ya que cada casa no lleva un apellido sino el nombre del demonio que la dirige, este se tiene que resaltar entre sus iguales para mantener sus estatus a diferencia de los humanos que mantienen su apellido para diferenciarse de las otras familias de alcurnia, en cambio en el infierno era distinto, si bien existía sangre noble, las otras casas no esperaban para atacar y derrocar, apoderarse de sus tesoros y quedarse con las alianzas y pactos, pero la sucesión solo llegaba a pasar cuando el demonio principal moría en manos de su propia progenie, que en el mejor de los casos era lo más correcto ya que si otra casa atacara y matara al señor principal, comienza una guerra incluyendo a las alianzas, cosa que puede ser muy aburrido para Lucifer terminando por asesinar a las cabezas principales de las casas y formando una nueva con la progenie menor de cualquier casa al azar.

Pero hoy era un día de celebración, la casa de Beleal celebraba la unión de su hijo con un hibrido _muy especial_ , cuando se le dio aviso al señor de las tinieblas para que este oficie la unión, se molestó bastante, para él, el mantener la sangre pura era muy importante, y saber que encima la unión seria con un mitad humano quiso pegar un grito hasta el cielo, pero como siempre exigió una explicación, ni Beleal sería tan permisivo con su hijo, como para que dejara pasar tal cosa.

\- Y dime Beleal, estoy esperando la explicación- lo decía Lucifer sentado en su trono mientras que el mencionado estaba unos peldaños más abajo en el gran salón donde el mayor recibía a sus visitas.

\- Por los antecedentes, el posee un poder demoniaco muy grande concentrado en el olfato, mucho mejor que un demonio puro, hace casi más de mil años que no me topo con un caso similar desde que las casas de Kraisor y Rijia se destruyeron entre sí, en donde se perdió una habilidad muy valiosa- lo decía con una sonrisa parsimoniosa.

\- Ya veo, y que mejor manera de quedarse con ese poder y asegurar mejor descendencia que amarrarlo a tu hijo, ¿No? – Lucifer ya lo entendía, conocía la amplitud de ese poder y Beleal era el mejor en poder explotar al hibrido o mejor dicho nuero.

\- Él está de acuerdo, una historia muy larga, pero que nos beneficia a todos, oh vamos, no me digas que le estas dado a tu hijo ventaja, ya déjalo crecer y deja que lo aplaste, la guerra la ganaremos nosotros, se que es tu hijo menor, pero que mejor experiencia que tu amigo le enseñe un par de cosas para que pueda mejorar-

\- jaja, no soy un padre preocupado Beleal, solo pienso que quizás el hibrido sea un buen consorte para mi hijo, ¿es hermoso? – lo decía con una sonrisa lasciva, eran demonios y sus placeres carnales siempre estaban a flor de piel.

\- oh mi señor Lucifer, lo lamento mucho, pero por más que quisiera no podría entregárselo, además ya lo reclame para mi hijo, oficie la ceremonia y se dará cuenta él porque-

\- Bien, entonces así será- se levantaba de manera paulatina a medida que lo guiaba el otro demonio abriendo un portal-

-No se preocupe, todo esta listo mi señor pase, la ceremonia acaba de comenzar.

Ciel estaba nervioso, ya había pasado 3 horas, desde que ese demonio lo había llevado al infierno, el no conocía ese lugar, no había querido pedirle a Sebastian que se lo enseñara cuando era su mayordomo, no quería pedirle ayuda, pero ahora se arrepentía, solo tenia una noción básica por lo que había leído en los libros que le había regalado Undertaker, pero siempre la experiencia era muy distinto que la teoría; Beleal extendió un par de alas como las de un cuervo y lo abrazo.

\- Tranquilo, yerno será un viaje algo agitado, no te sueltes porque si lo haces puede que caigas algún círculo del infierno- se lo dijo con una típica sonrisa que le recordó a Sebastian, vaya que eran parecidos-

Y sin demora se fueron rápidamente, no había tiempo que perder, al fin y al cabo los preparativos ya estaban listos, se había avisado a toda la comunidad noble infernal a asistir a la ceremonia, y para asegurar su presencia habían escrito intencionalmente en los partes de boda que Lucifer lo oficiaría, solo faltaba preparar a Ciel y dar aviso al señor de las tinieblas, que obviamente aceptaría, hacia el hijo de un viejo amigo suyo.

Apenas llegaron al palacio, a Ciel no le dieron la oportunidad de que se maraville con su arquitectura, pequeñas ninfas oscuras y altas lo agarraron, antes de la celebración este tenía que estar presentable, así que lo sumergieron en aguar termales volcánicas del inframundo que conectaban directamente al palacio, mezclada con algunas sustancias, el no entendía bien así que solo se dejó manipular por aquellas ninfas, que lo remojaron, lo lavaron, lo secaron y lo vistieron adecuadamente, hasta que una de ellas metió toda su mano a su boca y de ahí saco como una especie de cristal, a Ciel le dio algo de interés ver aquella actitud hasta que aquella ninfa le quito el parche y se lo puso en la cavidad donde antes tenía su ojo.

\- No es el verdadero pero servirá, con esto podrás ver y no necesitaras usar parche mientras te encuentres en lo que ahora serán tus dominios, pero si sales de ellos quedarás ciego otra vez de este nuevo ojo que se te ha otorgado, ya que ahora también serás nuestro amo y es un regalo del señor Beleal, ya que tu parche no cuadra con la estética de esta casa- Vaya, todo era a la conveniencia y beneficio del padre de Sebastian, en definitiva esos dos sujetos eran iguales.

Una vez listo, se miró en el espejo un traje negro sin corbata, con una camisa de color azul eléctrico que combinaba con sus ojos zafiro, un pantalón entallado que delineaba esas delgadas piernas, y unos zapatos negros y de buen porte, si lo avaluara en términos económicos, esta vestimenta seria los que usaran los reyes o hijos de la reina, asi que de alguna manera camino con un porte orgulloso de príncipe mientras cruzaba el umbral donde en términos humanos, _se casaría por conveniencia con su enemigo._

Llego, en el altar había un ser que desde que piso ese espacio sentía un aura demasiado fuerte, una atmosfera muy pesada que lo hizo detenerse por unos segundos, pero el era un Phantomhive, y así que no le daría el gusto a ningunos de esos demonios aristócratas que veía en el camino de que se hicieran la burla de él, si bien no sabía mucho sobre los demonios, entendía lo que era unir lazos con alguien que no era de alcurnia, eso era muy discriminado por los humanos, no sería distinto en el infierno.

Lo veía llegar, tan orgulloso y transparente a la vez, sus ojos vacíos y con resentimiento no dejaban de mirarlo hasta que llego a su lado, intento sonreírle pero no podía, no después de lo que hablo con su padre.

FLASHBACK

\- Y que esperabas, ¿Cómo crees que se salvó? ¿Con el poder del amor?- Le decía burlonamente su padre.

\- Lo que dices carece de sentido, Ciel no es un demonio puro y es imposible para un hibrido.

\- Hay excepciones querido, así que ese día si asesinaste a alguien, pero creo que nadie se lo ha dicho aun, te doy mi consentimiento que se lo digas cuando acabe la guerra, no tengo intenciones de tener a un hibrido desequilibrado como estratega de mi jugada, por algo lo hare mi yerno, así que como ya sabes la verdad mantén tu boca cerrada Reykor- y de manera seria termino de hablar y salió del salón-

FIN FLASHBACK

Lo veía y no lo creía, oh si su creador pudiera verlos ahí, se estremecería de la rabia, al fin uno de los suyos lo había logrado, rompía la maldición que se les imponía al nacer, y él estaba por unir a dos seres predestinados, aunque su conexión estaba prácticamente rota por parte de un peliazul que había dejado de mirar a su futuro consorte y mirarlo a él, se dio cuenta que ni asi esta sería quebrantada, giro a la derecha y ahí estaba Beleal mirando tranquilamente con una sonrisa, ese bastardo lo había planeado todo a sus espaldas, si hubiera sabido habría invitado a ángeles, shinigamis y al propio Dios para que fueran testigos de aquella unión, se burlaría en su cara, pues habían ganado, ellos también podrían conseguir felicidad verdadera sin arrastrarse en el cielo, ya después los asesinaría y serviría su sangre en las copas de los recién casados pero eso era otra historia.

Lucifer metio sus manos en la boca de cada uno, mientras Ciel estaba sorprendido aunque no se movia tampoco, Sebastian estaba normal, aunque podía ver en su rostro que algo lo molestaba, ¿Si era infeliz, porque hacer esto?, de seguro era idea de su padre, y lo sintió, las manos del señor de las tinieblas habían arrancado una de sus muelas, obviamente saldría otra, pero de la manera en que lo hizo fue muy dolorosa, giro dando medias vueltas y lo arranco sin ninguna discresion, ambos tenían los labios enrojecidos por la sangre, y al fin lo vio bien, no se había dado cuenta de que Sebastian traía un traje negro muy parecido al de el con una rosa negra en su pecho, se veía increíblemente bien, no tenia guantes y su figura resaltaba en aquel traje hasta que sintió como el se acercaba a su lado, el rey infernal los estaba bañando en sangre y vino que el creaba a partir de sus manos arriba y observaba divertido a los novios, y Ciel estaba caído ante tal acto, sin darse cuenta ambos unieron el cuello del otro con su boca para morderse y succionar la sangre, luego de que la sangre parara comenzó a sonar la música, una orquesta que embelesaba a todo aquel que los escuchara, a Ciel le pareció encontrar un breve parecido con Paganini, pero el beso tan apasionado que le dio Sebastian no lo dejo pensar mas, todos se pusieron de pie mientras los que comenzaban a unirse bailaban ( watch?v=Xk9walOQI44 al ritmo de esta música), Ciel ya no pensaba, en ningún momento sus labios dejaron los de su consorte, una, dos, tres vueltas juntos, no recordaba por qué lo odiaba, y el otro no recordaba cual era la culpa que lo agobiaba, y mientras bailaban Lucifer molió con sus propias manos los dientes juntándolos y haciéndolos uno solo mientras observaba que como estaban empapados sus pasos dibujaban una cruz satánica, casi perfecta, lo que ante ojos de todos era buen augurio, anunciaba que la unión sería beneficiosa para la pareja, Sebastian sujetaba fuerte a Ciel y este se aferraba a su cuello ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose en el paraíso que se iba convirtiendo en la tierra de la lujuria, a ambos les quemaba la ropa y sentían mucho calor, cuando acabo la música parecía que el hechizo hubiera sido roto de manera abrupta, Ciel se quedo perplejo, el no quería esto, no lo deseaba, no lo amaba y sin embargo se estaba entregando como un animal en celo hacia su enemigo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Lucifer hablo:

\- Hijos míos- mientras extendía los brazos y abría las manos para dejar que el polvo- ustedes serán testigos presentes de como este lazo que estoy uniendo será inquebrantable, y solo con la traición y muerte del otro será roto, dándole castigo en uno de los círculos en donde castigamos a las almas humanas y demonios no merecedores de su existencia- mientras hablaba el polvo ennegrecía e iba en dirección de los consortes que subían desde su pies y se instalaba en su dedo anular y comenzaba a ponerse al rojo vivo mientras quedaba grabado un tatuaje que llevaba escrito letras en latin casi imperceptible que a simple vista se notaba como el tatuaje de un anillo, a ambos les dolía pero no podían dejar de mirar al señor de las tinieblas mientras hablaba y mostraba una sonrisa retorcida como si tramara algo- Ego te condemnabo vade ad vitae simul (Los condeno a una vida juntos)- la música comenzó a sonar otra vez ( watch?v=jERzLseoAOM ), esa si la reconocía, amaba a Paganini, todos comenzaron a tomarse de las manos, parecía una fiesta victoriana, pero cuando comenzaron a hacer círculos delante de ellos pudo apreciar la belleza de cada ser y sus pomposas vestimentas que reafirmaban en que parecía uno de esos bailes que organizaba la reina, comenzaron a bailar y él fue cerrando los ojos hasta que escucho algo como un susurro- Báñense en sangre del otro al copular, la ceremonia está a punto de acabar- para cuando abrió los ojos vio algo parecido a una caverna en donde escuchaba gritos afuera, veía mucho fuego que Expedia el exterior, lo cual asumía era la razón por la cual hacia tanto calor.

Se giró y se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo encima de él estaba Sebastian que le susurraba al oído, _Que sería de un consorte si no pudiera consumar su unión en uno de los círculos del infierno, bienvenido Bocchan, aquí pasaremos nuestra luna de miel,_ por alguna razón no le gustaba que Sebastian lo mirara con lasciva lujuria, pero algo que le molestara más, era que a el no le importaba en lo absoluto, su cuerpo quemaba y quería sentirlo dentro, ya después se ocuparía de las consecuencias, lo único que quería era comer y ser comido, un objeto de lujuria que solo él podría explotar y destrozar a su gusto.

Y en un lugar muy lejano caminaba un rubio, junto a unos trillizos buscando pistas, _ese Ciel sí que es un aprovechado cuando le pides favores_ , se decía el rubio camino a la mansión en donde le esperaban dos interesantes sorpresas _._

.

.

…

Lamento mucho demorar, es solo que me costó armar, las ideas se dispersaban, el siguiente capítulo tendrá mucho lemon ya que será la noche de bodas de nuestro querido Bocchan y nuestro sexy mayordomo, ahora si fija, lo actualizare mañana, bye bye


	12. Tu cuerpo

Buenas a todos, esta es la primera vez que realizo un fic, trate de que se asemejen lo más posible a los personajes, esta historia tiene mucha violencia y lemon, más lemon que violencia jeje espero les guste iré publicando de manera continua, los personajes no son míos perteneces a Yana Toboso, si así fuera Sebastian ya estaría con Ciel a estas alturas en la manga jaja, bueno disfrútenlo…

…

CAP. 12 TU CUERPO, MAS NO TU ALMA NI TU MUERTO CORAZON

El mayordomo estaba alterado, al principio no entendía lo que decía, trato de calmarlo para poder saber lo que ocurría, solo hipaba bajito y sollozaba, su amo había desaparecido en el salón junto a un hombre de mediana edad y un joven que al parecer era su hijo, él estaba muy pendiente de la entrada, así que no sabía por dónde se pudieron haber ido, el rubio presentía que el nuevo mayordomo tenia sentimientos afectivos hacia Ciel, pero decidió no darle importancia, ese no era el problema, Phantomhive no estaba, por lo menos aun mantenía su promesa y nadie podía rastrear su esencia, mando a los trillizos a buscar a los alrededores por alguna pista sobre el peliazul, aunque comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento, por lo que se había enterado la familia de su ex mayordomo, solo componía de su padre, que curiosamente estaba como la cabeza de uno de los bandos en la guerra mundial, no solo eso, esa casa era una de las más reconocidas en el infierno, todos los respetaban y temían, eso era algo que le causaba bastante curiosidad, porque un demonio de elite se comportaría como un demonio común y silvestre haciendo contratos y devorando almas de esa forma, si ellos se alimentaban de maneras más estéticas, sin la necesidad de humillarse o servir a un humano, puesto que esta clase de demonios son muy discriminadores a toda clase de seres; comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, los trillizos se habían ido en busca de pistas, el solo decidió irse a su recamara, _Tonto Phantomhive, te atreves a dejarme solito_ decía hablando solo Alois, cerrando los ojos, se sentía algo cansado así que se sacó algunas prendas y se lanzó hacia la mullida cama.

\- Usted nunca ha estado solo, su alteza- le decía un demonio haciendo una reverencia ante la cama donde se encontraba Alois Trancy

-Cla-Claude…- Su cara representaba el horror, la traición y el dolor, pero una vez más lo había encontrado y esta vez ya no podía alargar el tema que tenían pendiente, él debía tomar una decisión definitiva, y por sobre todo, tenía que hacer algo que nunca había querido hacer por miedo a saber la respuesta, _pedir explicaciones_.

De cómo había terminado amarrado en una gran cama… ni el mismo sabía, quizás fue cuando Sebastian termino por decirle esas palabras sobre el lugar en donde se encontraban o tal vez fue cuando se distrajo por el fuego del exterior y esos desgarradores llantos; se sentía algo mareado y débil, su cuerpo se comenzaba a adormecer y hasta el más mínimo contacto le arrancaba un gemido que intentaba callar, pero no podía encontrar la razón de ese fenómeno en su cuerpo y cada vez más se nublaba su juicio, todos sus instintos estaban a flor de piel.

Amarrado de pies y manos a una cama, solo con la ropa interior, y su traje desgarrado por alguna parte, miro a Sebastian levantarse, ir hasta la cabecera de la cama donde puso música, un fonógrafo, a pesar que llevaba la humanidad, su ahora esposo parecía querer mantenerlo todo en la época victoriana, el estilo de la cama, las sabanas, las velas, de no ser porque estaba en una cueva, el olor a azufre, el fuego que emanaba de la boca de la cueva, el diría que solo era una luna de miel exótica, pero de hecho todo eso le daba un cierto estimulo carnal, pero lo odiaba, odiaba a Sebastian, y entonces una nueva tortura comenzó antes de que siquiera pudiera hablar, la melodía era solo el sonido de un violín, las notas tan sencilla y bien elaboradas a la vez, un deleite para sus oídos, y lo sintió, un lengua pasaba por su dedo chiquito del pie e iba introduciendo los demás deditos a su boca.

\- Sebastian, que haces- quería sonar enojado, pero al final de su oración, comenzaba a temblar su voz-

\- Me estoy deleitando de mi esposo, ¿Eso está mal?- tanto tiempo de no estar a su lado, de necesitarlo otra vez, de haber imaginado tanto ese momento, el sabia sobre sus sentimientos y confusiones, pero apelaría a lo carnal, le haría el amor hasta que él se olvidara de todo el daño causado, lo haría gemir tan fuerte que deseara quedarse con él para siempre, aunque la ceremonia haya sido forzada por parte de uno de los consortes, esta fue real, y no lo soltaría jamás, seria siempre su mayordomo, y el, el seria siempre su Bocchan.

\- Solo fue una alianza, solo eso- lo decía con una sonrisa de suficiencia hasta que aquella sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de placer cuando Sebastian comenzaba a chupar su talón y la planta de sus pies; entonces Sebastian paro su acción y se dirigió al otro pie.

\- Para que solo sea eso Bocchan, usted está comenzando a disfrutar en demasía nuestra luna de miel- y prosiguió con el otro pie-

\- Esto solo es carnal, y lo sa- sa-bes…- Su juicio se estaba yendo al diablo

\- Lo nuestro traspasa más allá de lo carnal- lo decía en un susurro que era claramente escuchado por el menor, mientras comenzaba a besar desde su tobillo hasta su rodilla y desde esta hasta su entrepierna, su lengua jugaba a la par con sus labios, arrancando pequeños gemidos que Ciel trataba de no dejar escapar-

\- Ba-Bassstaa…- Comenzaba a jadear, su temperatura era muy alta y su cuerpo comenzaba temblar por las reacciones que ese demonio le provocaba, con tanta delicadeza y lentitud, se maldecía el hecho de que quisiera que fuera más rudo y lo tomara de una buena vez hasta partirlo en dos y acabar con esa dulce agonía que Sebastian se había propuesto en darle- Yo… yooo… No quiero estoooo aaahhhhh- y fue cuando desgarro su ropa interior y jugo con su lengua la punta de su pene, arrancándole fuertes gemidos- En ese momento las neuronas de Ciel se fueron de vacaciones, perdió el juicio, la vergüenza, el miedo y sobre todo su pudor, que más le daba que gritara de placer, de todos modos era su luna de miel ¿No?, así que comenzó a pedir más, alguna neurona por ahí escondida en su mente le gritaba que parara con todo esto, que mañana se arrepentiría, pero el instinto que era más fuerte e imponente, encerró a la maldita en algún lugar muy escondido de su mente, y con eso solo se dejó ser uno con Sebastian- Mas, noo… pa-paaares… Seeeebbb metelo dentro tooodo- jadeaba extasiado con esas lengüetadas tan obscenas que le regalaba-

\- Tranquilo Bocchan, tenemos mucho tiempo aun- y así prosiguió a engullir todo su miembro en su boca, por varios minutos mientras lo gemidos de Ciel se hacían escuchar por toda esa cueva, hasta que su cuerpo se estremeció de sobre manera-

\- Seeebbb… aahhh… yyyo… me venggoooo aaaaahhh- todo su cuerpo vibro, y se vino, dejándolo aun temblando después de aquello, ni se dio cuenta que Sebastian lo había desatado por completo-

\- Es usted simplemente delicioso, mi Ciel- como buen esposo, se tomó toda su semilla, sin dejar escapar ni una gota, pero él no era de piedra, su piel, sus gemidos, su cuerpo demostrándole que también había resentido su ausencia y entregándose sin tapujos, habían generado una erección que ya no podía aguantar más, sus sentidos le gritaban tomarlo ahí mismo, y lo haría, era suyo y nadie más lo iba apartar de él, ni el mismo, se encargó de amarrarlo, y hasta habían sido bendecidos por el señor de las tinieblas, se sacó rápidamente sus prendas, le dio un beso que fue rápidamente correspondido por Ciel, que se dio rápidamente cuenta que su miembro se había vuelto a levantar otra vez, provocándole un sonrojo, Sebastian le dio un beso en el cuello, bajo hasta donde estaban sus pezones, y los mordía y chupaba a la vez, mientras que con una mano jugaba con su otro pezón y la otra comenzaba a masturbarlo, lo que seguía provocando gemido hasta que se escuchó un grito ahogado, con suma maestría Sebastian le había abierto las piernas y de una estocada lo había penetrado, con vaivenes lentos y luego bruscos, pues los demonios disfrutaban mucho el dolor mezclado con el placer, sin contar que ya no aguantaba más el no poder hacerlo suyo, sin ser preparado Ciel, su cuerpo le ardia, pero no podía dejar de gemir, la mezcla de ardor dolor y placer estaban volviéndolo loco, Sebastian seguía masturbándolo mientras lo penetraba ahora con una fuerza descomunal, llegando al punto exacto en donde Ciel se vino con fuerza, ese punto que seguía siendo penetrado con fuerza en su interior sin dejarle un momento que recobre su conciencia, solo gemía, su mente completamente perdida y sus brazos se aferraban completamente a él, entonces escucho las palabras que nunca pensó volver a escuchar- _Yo.. te amo Ciel…-_ en forma de un susurro en su oreja mientras se venia dentro suyo inundándolo por completo-

\- Yo…- no estaba consiente, sentía un dolor en el pecho, sentía que no había escuchado bien, era un sentimiento correspondido por él, por el único que estuvo a su lado, cuando lo perdió todo, aquel que fue su mayordomo y mano derecha tantos años, aquel que juro protegerlo y cuidarlo, y que luego le llego a servir de manera forzada por crueles azares del destino, que lo llego a odiar hasta tal punto que lo utilizo para poder librarse de él, _lo siento… Ciel_ , escucho esas palabras para comenzar con su verdadero plan, torturándolo, traicionándolo, y humillándolo; salvado por un milagro, y otra vez condenado a él por su padre, Sebastian no lo quería, solo cumplía con las ordenes de su padre, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, se tapó los ojos con su brazo izquierdo, y entonces Sebastian escucho por primera vez aquellas palabras que lo destrozaron por completo-

- _Y yo te odio Sebastian…-_ ese susurro tan bajito pero que el mayor pudo escuchar tan bien, y un llanto imparable, que lo único que pudo hacer fue echarse a su costado y abrazarlo hasta que se quedara dormido por las lágrimas y el cansancio, y entonces lo comprendió, no importaba cuantas veces le hiciera el amor, cuantas lo hiciera gritar el nombre que el mismo le había dado ni cuantas veces le hiciera llegar al orgasmo, él había corrompido su esencia dañándolo de una manera que él no podría curar, que aunque su cuerpo se entregara de manera tan devota, su alma y su corazón jamás serian suyos, porque él nunca perdonaría esa traición, que no importaba cuantas veces lo cogiera de ahora en adelante, Ciel solo se entregó a él una vez amándolo por completo, _en aquella mansión donde lo traiciono-_ y que él se tragó todo su orgullo sabiendo la verdad para ver si él podía desistir, entregándole todo su ser, Ciel lo sabía, pero eso no impidió dejar de quererlo, entonces, solo significaba una cosa, ese día probo el nivel de su amor, y no solo fallo, el decidió dejar de amarlo, ahora lo entendía, y cargaría con eso el resto de su existencia, porque el que ahora se aferraba a él en su pecho no era el Ciel que lo amo alguna vez, solo era el cuerpo del ser que más ha querido, pero su corazón estaba muerto y un alma rota que gracias a otro existía, aunque haya sacrificado a … Ciel jamás podría enterarse eso, tampoco sabía cómo podría reaccionar, quizás cuando llegaran a ser una familia le contara, ahora debía preocuparse por su luna de miel, luego le contaría a Ciel las consecuencias y las razones por las que se lleva a cabo los rituales en el tercer círculo del infierno.

.

.

…

Siento la tardanza, tuve algunos inconvenientes jeje pero estoy preparando una sorpresita jeje; además explicare la razón del actuar de Claude.

Agradezco a pluma.e3 por el apoyo, espero que te gusten los sig cap; nos vemos jeje publicare mas seguido, el sig cap será muy largo.


	13. Leonardo

Buenas a todos, esta es la primera vez que realizo un fic, trate de que se asemejen lo más posible a los personajes, esta historia tiene mucha violencia y lemon, más lemon que violencia jeje espero les guste iré publicando de manera continua, los personajes no son míos perteneces a Yana Toboso, si así fuera Sebastian ya estaría con Ciel a estas alturas en la manga jaja, bueno disfrútenlo…

…

CAP. 13 LEONARDO PHANTOMHIVE

Uno, dos, tres… uno, dos, tres… dicen siempre que después del gusto viene el disgusto, pero… ¿Algo como esto?, sino fuera porque era un demonio, el recibir semejante noticia le hubiera generado un infarto, tenía que calmarse, de seguro ahora su estúpido esposo le estaba haciendo pasar una mala broma, tenía que relajarse y pensar claramente.. Uno, dos, tres… Uno, dos tres…

FLASHBACK

\- Ah… mmmm ahhh…- ¿Cuánto iban ya?, hace tiempo que ya había perdido el sentido del tiempo… Sebastian conoció de todas las maneras su cuerpo, se deleitó con él y aun no paraba, pero él no se quedaba atrás, no señor, él también era un demonio, quizás no con la vasta experiencia de Sebastian pero si con ganas de aprender, y parecía que al demonio mayor le excitaba mas ser el primero de todo en su pequeño esposo, pero en ese momento solo sentía como el miembro de su esposo lo penetraba con fuerza mientras que con su mano lo comenzaba a masturbar, quizás estar en cuatro patas como un animal, cosa que él pensaba, lo hacía sentir de cierta manera denigrado, no eran dos perros en celo, pero que bien se sentía, y sus gemidos lo delataban.

\- Voy a inundarlo otra vez Bocchan… ya estoy al límite- De seguro Ciel se pondría más rojo de lo que ya estaba, amaba esas reacciones en él, pero no mentía, por enésima vez en ese tiempo derramaría su semilla en él.

Después de jadeos y gritos de placer Sebastian apresuro su ritmo y se vino una vez mas en el interior de Ciel, algo que se dio cuenta el menor era que Sebastian siempre intentaba venirse dentro suyo, fueron muy pocas veces que se vino en su boca, pero jamás en su piel, toda la leche entre ellos era causada por los orgasmos que le causaba el mayor, se sentía algo sucio a decir verdad, pero si proponía que se bañaran en las aguas termales de al fondo de la cueva, el mayor no perdería oportunidad para tomarlo una vez más, y ya estaba cansado, un respiro le vendría bien, era un demonio, pero hasta él se podía cansar, y su cuerpo resentía todo el trabajo exhaustivo que le causaba tanto ajetreo sexual, así que cuando acabaron, el se hecho en la cama y se acomodó para dormir un poquito, pero algo seguía inquietándolo.

-Sebastian- lo llamaba mientras estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, echado de costado.

-Dime, ¿Sucede algo?- se lo decía mientras lo abrazaba por de detrás y acomodándose con el-

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?, para ser una luna de miel, es algo raro sabes… siento que ya me acostumbré a los gritos de allá afuera…- con los ojos cerrados, lo mencionaba en un susurro.

\- mmm… en donde estamos es un lugar especial, lo sabrás mas tarde, porque ya es momento de que nos vayamos de este lugar, ah y por tu otra pegunta… mmm ya estamos aquí un mes masomenos-

\- ¿QUEE…?, no creo que tanto tiempo estuviéramos…- y calló, al darse la vuelta y ver esa sonrisa tan calmada de su esposo.

\- ¿Haciendo el amor?- ese sonrojo era tan adorable…

\- mmm yo… no quise… bueno pero de todos modos es mucho tiempo…- desvió su miraba, aun lo ponía nervioso la cercanía entre ellos-

\- No te preocupes, el tiempo en estos círculos del infierno es muy distinto al del inframundo o la tierra, de hecho han pasado como 30 minutos desde que nos fuimos, precisamente por eso se escoge este lugar como apareamiento de los recién casados, ya que el tiempo pasa más lento aquí, por eso para estas almas que sufren su castigo se les hace eterno recibir toda su sentencia-

\- ¿Sentencia?, no entiendo, ¿Es que acaso no están aquí por toda la eternidad?- estaba algo confundido

\- Claro que no, cada alma recibe una sentencia de acuerdo a sus pecados cometidos en vida, los que fueron buenos, se van a lo que llaman en general el paraíso, y los que han cometido maldades al punto de quebrar su alma y la de los demás, van de acuerdo a su nivel de crímenes a estos círculos del infierno, sin embargo, para cada uno solo hay un tiempo limitado para su estadía, puede ser mucho o poco dependiendo de cómo han vivido su vida, después su alma se purifica y vuelven a vivir otra vez, sin recuerdos de su pasado, y poder vivir de otra manera su vida, si me lo preguntas, me parece un juego en el que pierdes, tu alma al final es eterna, pero pasas mas tiempo muerto que vivo pagando tus buenas acciones o pecados, a diferencia de nosotros que tenemos conciencia desde que nacemos sobre todo lo que hacemos ganando experiencia y sabiduría, en cambio ustedes tienen que comenzar de nuevo-

\- Entiendo, pero de todas maneras…- Ciel pensó en sus agresores que lo obligaron a ser como era ahora, eso hijos de puta volverían a tener una oportunidad, de alguna manera se sentía traicionado de que esos bastardos fueran perdonados.

\- Por si lo estás pensando, aquellas personas fueron condenados a ser comida de los perros del infierno, no tendrán perdón, cada día sufrirán ser destrozados, torturados y comidos por los perros, morirán y al dia siguiente, despertaran otra vez, continuando su pesadilla hasta el final de los tiempos, era uno de los regalos de bodas de mi parte, conozco demasiado bien tu pasado, y de alguna manera quería que cerraras ese capítulo, espero que eso calme tu sed de venganza – esos ojos azules lo veian con asombro, pero podía notar cierta sonrisa que se acababa de formar en su rostro, hasta que cambio drásticamente a una llena de tristeza-

\- Te agradezco sobre el regalo, es más de lo que pediría para esos seres, me gustaría ver su sufrimiento todos los días y ni así me cansaría de verlo, para mi esto es suficiente, pero para ti no lo es ¿verdad?, hiciste tu trabajo y aun así no recibiste tu pago, aunque quizás el uso que me de tu padre calme algo sobre lo que merecías de mí, y ahora que estamos unidos supongo que también sacaras provecho de esto, pero más allá de casi 10000 libro leídos, no tengo nada más que ofrecer, solo todo el conocimiento que adquirí a través de letras, nada empírico fuera de eso- le dolía el pecho, otra vez, tendría que intentar dormir, de todas maneras estaba muy cansado

\- No quisiera que pienses asi nunca mas, sin embargo, es mi culpa, no te niego que la desilusión del momento en el que te quitan tu plato fuerte en el que tanto te empeñaste en preparar y sazonar es bastante devastador, pero no es algo con lo que un demonio se postre a toda una vida a llorar, y ahora que lo mencionas hay algo que me puedes ofrecer, asi que descansa, porque más tarde iremos a otro lugar-

\- ¿A dónde?- pero no pudo escuchar ya se había dormido.

Después de un rato en donde en mucho tiempo no había soñado, vio a sus padres, era un pequeño y dormía en la cama de sus padres, se sentía tan bien, que cuando despertó se dio cuenta que se había dormido abrazando a Sebastian y babeando su pecho como un niño pequeño, rayos, tenía más de medio siglo, y se seguía comportando como un mocoso, tenía algunos malos hábitos que cambiar a partir de ahora.

\- Veo que ya te despertaste, entonces alístate es hora de salir- le sonrió y lo alejo, quería quedarse así mucho más tiempo, pero tenían que ir al siguiente círculo del infierno, ya era hora.

\- ¿Por qué iremos allí?- estaba algo confundido, si estaban tan bien allí, aunque le costara admitir, no era necesario cambiar de lugar-

\- Bueno, ya cumplimos con el primer ciclo, Bocchan ¿Sabe lo que pasa después que una pareja se casa y tienen relaciones coitales?- si cada sonrojo valiera una alma seguro ya tendría un centenar de ellas.

\- No es necesario que seas tan explícito SESBASTIAN!- ¿Cómo podía hablar tan tranquilamente sobre eso?

\- Solo responda Bocchan-

\- Pues luego forman un hogar, tienen hijos… no veo a dónde quieres llegar- ya estaba casi listo, pero esa conversación le estaba comenzando a molestar, y por alguna razón le estaba comenzando a dar miedo la respuesta.

\- Pues es exacto lo que pasara ahora, Bocchan formaremos una familia, nuestro hijo ya ha sido procreado, por eso tenemos que ir al siguiente círculo, pero mientras bajemos, vaya pensando que nombre le daremos, piense en dos, puede que sea niño o niña.

-…-

\- Bocchan apúrese- y se dispuso a cambiarlo, estaba mal arreglado, sin duda las viejas costumbres no se perdían, pero de ahora en adelante estaría gustoso de vestirlo y desvestirlo a diestra y siniestra, el hecho de que estuviera más pálido de lo normal y en completo silencio sin moverse, dificultaba un poco el trabajo- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

 **-…-**

\- tenemos que apurarnos, no nos queda más tiempo- y lo cargo hacia la salida mientras que el demonio mayor se dirigía de manera rápida a su destino, mientras que Ciel aún no sabía como dirigir el mal chiste que su ex mayordomo le había hecho-

FIN FLASHBACK

Y ahí estaba el, al lado de Sebastian que por su expresión parecía el demonio más feliz del infierno, claro a costa suya, pero suponiendo y solo suponiendo que él estuviera embara… ni siquiera podía concebir el pensamiento sin que un escalofríos le recorriera la espada, él era un hombre, un demonio, pero macho a fin de cuentas, ¿acaso los demonios podían embarazarse? , ¿Estaría nueve meses en el?, ¿él tendría que darle pecho si naciera?, pero él no tenía pecho! , paso por unos paisajes muertos llenos de olor a pantano putrefacto y vio su reflejo en uno de ellos, se detuvo por un instante, y metió la mano debajo de su ropa en su estomago y se miró por el reflejo de las aguas sucias, quizás el embarazo no le sentaría del todo mal, hasta gordito podría verse bien, nunca había tenido esa complexión así que….

\- Bocchan, si se detie…- No pudo continuar, ver a Ciel tratando de simular era tan gracioso, para evitar reventar en carcajadas se tapo con sus manos y se dio la vuelta mientras un furioso Ciel muerto de la vergüenza le gritaba.

\- Cállate idiota, es tu culpa por meter esas ideas en mi cabeza, sabía que era una mala broma de tu parte- refunfuñaba todo avergonzado mientras se adelantaba, joder que eso si lo había exasperado- Maldito demonio-

Y mientras lanzaba toda clase de improperios mucho rato después llegaron a un lugar bastante feo, estaba lleno de bolsas colgadas de una superficie rosada, si el pudiera compararlo con algo, diría que estaría en el estómago gigantesco de alguien lleno de vulvas colgadas por doquier, pudo apreciar que algunas se abrían de adentro hacia afuera de donde caían pedazos de carne sin forma rodando hasta que le comenzaban a salir pies brazos cabezas y comenzaban a llorar gateando y alejándose, una escena bastante bizarra y triste por aquellos llantos tan desconsolados.

-Sebastian, ¿Qué son esas cosas?, porque hemos venido aquí…- pero aun no despejaba la mirada de aquella escena tan impactante.

-Esas cosas Ciel, bueno, son aquellos fetos que jamás llegaron a nacer, al ser negado ese derecho vienen a parar aquí para terminar su formación, pero como aun no tienen la inteligencia suficiente van regados por ahí hasta desarrollarse por completo y dirigirse a las puertas de los guardianes de este infierno para poder ser asesinados y sus almas volver a reencarnar, aunque muchos no lo llegan a hacer, se quedan aquí para torturar a las lamas que viven aquí, están llenos de odio por haber sido rechazados, inclusive antes de hacer algo malo, se terminan por llenar de odio y comienzan a tomar otra forma, ya te explicare eso después, ahora tenemos que preocuparnos de lo más importante-

-¿Y qué es eso importante según tú?- Aun meditaba la situación, era bastante triste e interesante como para escribirlo en su diario que compraría una vez salieran de este lugar.

\- Traer a nuestro hijo a la vida- tan sonriente y feliz como siempre-

\- No entiendo, pensé que era una mala broma de tu parte Sebastian, así que ya déjate de estupideces- no era el momento para decir semejantes cosas, no tenía sentido lo que decía- Explícame que sucede y porque me trajiste a este lugar-

\- ahhh…- suspiro, vaya que su pequeño esposo era muy desesperante- lo que sucede es que si podemos tener descendencia, mi padre no hubiera dejado que se realizara la ceremonia si pudiera suceder eso, pero al ser ambos del mismo sexo y ser machos, eso no puede suceder en tu cuerpo, aunque si tienes mi esencia que ahora está mezclada con la tuya, por el momento solo es energía contenida hecha de nosotros mismos, tiene que tener un vientre para poder desarrollarse, y por si te preocupa no será como lo que acabas de ver, al ser descendiente demoniaco se desarrollara rápido y una vez que abra su bolsa lo veras como un bebe normal, claro que crecerá rápido, pero será nuestro, ya que pasamos mucho tiempo en nuestra _luna de miel_ no nos queda mucho tiempo para que te termine de explicar bien, así que sigue al pie de la letra todo lo que te diga ¿ok?- solo esperaba que el pudiera entender

-…- era tan raro, tan repentino, bastante irreal, pero decidió confiar, no entendía bien cómo funcionaba la situación, pero no perdía nada con hacer lo que él le decía le daba algo de curiosidad a decir verdad, aunque la información no dejaba de ser impactante- Ddde acuerdddo…-

\- Bien, por tus manos en tu en tus caderas y cierra los ojos, sacare nuestra esencia, solo relájate, cuando puedas estar por completo tranquilo puedes abrir tus ojos- lo llevo en frente de una de esas bolsas con forma de vulva y se posiciono detrás de él abrazándolo, por los huecos formados por los brazos, Sebastian metió sus manos y comenzó a acariciar el vientre de Ciel hasta que salió como una pequeña luz muy brillante, Ciel pudo apreciar aquella bola de luz de color celeste como sus ojos, desprendía tanta calidez que hasta podía hacerlo sentir en completa paz, y vio como aquella bola de luz era absorbida por esa vulva, Sebastian se separó de Ciel- Eso era todo Ciel ahora solo queda esperar- veía como de repente aquella bolsa se sacudía suavemente.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estará ahí?- todo era tan nuevo que no podía entenderlo del todo

\- Es un demonio, y por lo que sentí un puro a pesar de que tú tienes naturaleza de hibrido, lo que significa que será bastante rápido su desarrollo quizás, ya que estuvo en tu vientre, la conexión contigo será más fuerte, eres algo así como su mama- sonrió aún más al ver la expresión molesta de Ciel- a lo que me refiero es que tu sentirás cuando él ya esté listo, puede que tome desde media hora hasta un día entero.

\- Entiendo…- lo dijo un muy pensativo Ciel que no entendía prácticamente nada de la situación, pero aunque no lo quisiera aceptar dentro suyo volvía a tener un sentimiento que pensaba que ya no existía, la sensación de estar con sus padres, aquel día en que lo abrazaron por última vez, sus abrazos y besos el amor tan incondicional que le proporcionaban, un amor tan puro que curiosamente todo se dirigía a aquella bolsa que parecía que aumentaba de tamaño-

\- Podemos irnos y regresar si quieres- lo dijo abrazándolo otra vez por atrás y chupando su oreja sensualmente, aun quería probar a su esposo, disfrutarlo todo lo que podía hasta que se fueran de ese lugar, sabía muy bien que después de esto no tendrían descanso, sobre todo por cierto demonio mayor que no quería perder la su juego bélico usando a su ahora esposo en sus planes.

\- Vete tú, yo me quedare aquí- y se sentó mirando fijamente a aquella bolsa perdiendo el tiempo y todo lo que rodeaba, la ansiedad, sus recuerdos, su vida misma sentía que giraban en torno a aquel ser que se estaba ejendrando es ese espacio, algo suyo que nadie le quitaría y que protegería a capa y espada de todos, y que también su amor seria reciproco, porque si de algo estaba comenzando a estar seguro, era de que ese ser también lo querría como alguna vez el quiso a sus padres y ellos lo quisieron a el-

\- No te dejare solo Ciel, por si no lo recuerdas, te ayude en muchas posiciones a procrearlo- pero no obtuvo respuesta, estaba bastante concentrado como para entender el sarcasmo-

Pasaron cerca de 15 horas hasta que la bolsa parecía moverse frenéticamente al punto de querer desprenderse de la parte superior, eso puso en alerta a Ciel que comenzó a desesperase, cuando vio que se abría paulatinamente dejando ver unas pequeñas manitos blancas que intentaban llegar a él ; y paso, no supo en que momento, pero sus primeros 10 años de la vida de Ciel Phantomhive pasaron en 1 segundo, todo lo bello e inocente que vivió se reflejó en aquel pequeño ser que aparentaba de unos 2 meses, sus ojos grades del color del zafiro que parecían de una copia tan fiel de Ciel de infante, solo con la pequeña diferencia que en vez de un cabello color azul era un negro azabache, no lo podía entender, solo podía sentir, el era suyo, una parte de el, que no importaba que hubiera pasado con el en toda su existencia, lo valía todo por sentirlo en el momento que lo abrazo al sacarlo de aquella bolsa, las lágrimas salían, no importaba todo el sufrimiento del pasado, su hijo estaba ahí con el, y solo por eso valía la pena, si eso era la felicidad, solo quería que durara para siempre, y rompió en llanto abrazando a un bebe desnudo que gorgojeaba balbuceaba y reía mientras Ciel le daba un beso en la frente y aquellas manitas intentaban borrar sus lágrimas de sus mejillas, como indicándole que a partir de ahora todo iría bien, su hijo lo sabía, la confusión el miedo al futuro lo atormentaban pero no importaba lo que pasara a partir de ahora él podría con todo si estuviera con él.

Y exento de tan conmovedora escena estaba ahí, Sebastian a un lado apreciando cada instante que se guardaría en su memoria, memorizando cada detalle – ¿y como lo vamos a llamar?- se atrevió a preguntar, y ambos padre e hijo lo miraron fijamente, Ciel entre lágrimas y con una enorme sonrisa, por el otro lado un bebe bastante serio desde que hablo, por algún motivo sentía que sería más pegado a Ciel que a el, el menor solo puedo responder.

-Leonardo… Leonardo Phantomhive…

.

.

…..

Enserio lamento la demora, tuve problemas y… bueno la idea es que ya estoy activa nuevamente, espero les guste este capitulo, ya no me demorare jeje

Agradezco a Lady. black. butterfly 465 por el apoyo, y por los comentarios… publicare el sig en unos días, vendrán cosas mejores ;)


End file.
